The Week
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: For CENTON JADE SLASH John likes Randy... Randy likes John but struggles to tell John... John starts to like Wade who can tell him what he feels... Randy keeps John coming back for more... who will John end up with at the end of The Week
1. Day 1

**The Week**

Day One

"Hey good looking," John heard his suave and sensual voice directly behind him and it sent a shiver down his spine. The man turns him on without words. "Are you coming to mine tonight?"

And there it was, the offer he didn't want to take, but knew he would. He didn't know why he was drawn to Randy so much. No one else he'd ever known brought out the obsessive nature in him. Every day he hoped for even the slightest hint from Randy.

When it had first happened, Randy told him he was addicted which he didn't believe, but the next time Randy offered it up, he more than willingly laid down and let Randy take control of his body. After that John kept going back looking for more, sometimes Randy would give him what he was looking for, another time Randy wouldn't be interested and just hang out.

"What's in it for me?" he asked Randy, as the taller man slid his arm around his waist.

"What do you think," he whispered seductively in John's ear. Just a couple of words and John wanted to melt in his arms.

"Give me half an hour and I'll be ready to go," John said chancing a look over his shoulder but not able to make eye contact.

"I'm not sitting around for half hour like a patient puppy dog," Randy said pulling away from John's body and grabbing his bag.

John quickly turned on the spot, desperate not to lose his chance to be with Randy. If he was ever going to convince him to start a relationship he needed to prove he was worth it.

"Wait, don't go," he said grabbing Randy's arm. "Can I grab a shower at yours?"

"Has it been that long, Cena? Are you that desperate for me?" Randy said with a sly grin. He pushed John back against the nearest wall and pushed his hips forward rubbing against John. "I'll tell you what, have a shower here and if you still want it, you can come by my room tonight."

He pushed a kiss to John's lips and as John started to respond he pulled away and left the room, leaving John dazed. Why did he always do this? The few times Randy had opened up, mostly due to copious amounts of alcohol in his system, he admitted John would be better off without him. Somehow though John thought differently, he knew his heart wanted the bad boy Randy Orton. He just wished there was a way to convince Randy.

John hit the showers and tried to let the water wash away his thoughts. He had to go to Randy tonight without any preconceptions. If he went in trying to change the situation, Randy would just throw him out. He knew he had to go just with the idea of getting some time with the man. If Randy didn't feel any pressure for anything more, he may John what he was looking for, or at least show him the way in.

After his shower he grabbed his belongings and hitched a ride with Santino back to the arena. He was grateful for Santino's continual joking as it took his mind off everything swirling around his head. When they arrived at the arena Santino mentioned he was heading out to a bar with other members of the roster and told John it would be good if he wanted to come along and join them. John politely refused, claiming a headache which a noisy bar would make worse. He jumped into the elevator while Santino was talking with a couple of fans in the lobby, regretting not staying himself and thinking about the comments which would hit the online forums when they hear John Cena didn't stay to sign autographs.

He was originally planning on heading straight to his room, dropping his bag off and changing into some fresh clothes but as the doors opened on Randy's floor he couldn't stop himself stepping out into the corridor and heading along to he found Randy's room.

"Here I was thinking you'd found the will power not to come," Randy said opening the door for him to step through.

"Have you ever known me to say no," John admitted shrugging his shoulders and hanging his head.

"You've attempted to," Randy said, closing the door.

As soon as the door was closed Randy was next to him, hands on his hips holding him making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Kiss me," John tentatively requested.

Randy's lips went straight to John's neck and skated up and down the skin, his tongue brushing against the neck line of his shirt. John was disappointed that Randy didn't kiss him how he wanted but what he was doing he was doing very well and John was trying his hardest to moan.

Randy's fingers searched for the hem of John's shirt and when they found it, he pushed the material up so his hands could slide underneath to feel his well-built body. John felt Randy lead him back toward the bed and as soon as he felt the bed against his legs, John stopped. He loved what Randy was doing to him and although he promised not to push anything tonight, John desperately wanted to feel Randy's lips on his, caressing them as he slipped his tongue in.

"Randy, please, just one kiss," John begged trying to pull Randy's head away from his neck.

He heard Randy growl against his skin before gripping his shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

"Take your pants off and get on the bed," he ordered. Randy's strong words were enough for John to forget his own request and follow the instructions he was given. He kicked off his shoes and dropped the gym pants he was wearing before seating down at the edge of the bed and scooting back so he was led in the middle.

He watched as Randy stripped himself of his own clothing. John's breathing got shallower as each piece was removed and he could see more of Randy's body. The man was perfect. He reached down to touch himself and noticed the same sly grin spread across Randy's face as it did in the locker room.

"Can't wait tonight, John?" Randy asked as he climbed onto the bed.

"You're hot, I couldn't resist," he replied letting go of his hardening cock as Randy's hand took over, stroking him to make him harder.

Randy straddled John's hips before sliding further up John's body, making sure his cock brushed over John's muscles, making him groan.

"I'm out, lube me up," he ordered, rubbing the head of his cock on John's lips. John watched Randy for a moment as he lubed up his own fingers and reached back to press at John's entrance.

John grabbed Randy's shaft and lifted it away from his lips so he could take his time, enjoying Randy's skin. He placed nibbling kisses around Randy's thighs, licking the spots afterward to soothe them. He moaned as he kissed and licked his way up Randy's shaft as Randy pushed a finger into him, starting to prepare him.

"John," Randy said gritting his teeth. "I wanted you to lube me up, not give me a blowjob; now hurry up."

As though to punctuate his sentence, Randy shoved a second finger into John and as John moaned he pushed his cock into John's mouth. John immediately sealed his lips around Randy's cock and started working up and down the length, making sure to get Randy nice and moist so he could push into him. He could see and feel Randy enjoying it, watching as Randy's eyes rolled backward into his head. His fingers worked faster in John, stretching him so his thick cock would fit inside him.

Randy pulled both his fingers and his cock out of John and then moved down John's body until he was knelt up between his legs. John raised his hips slightly for Randy, but Randy grabbed them and lifted them higher so John's back was arched off the mattress. John knew tonight was going to be rough, hell every night he came to Randy was rough, and he had to admit he liked it that way. It was simply the way it was between the two of them. Even the first time together had been rough, through pure need on both men's parts.

"Ready?" Randy asked. John nodded his head knowing that was the only kindness he was going to receive from Randy tonight. He braced himself for the hard penetration which usually came at this point but he was shocked when Randy eased into him slowly.

"Ohh, God," John moaned as Randy filled him. He went slowly but it was in one long motion as his hard cock filled him.

"Damn it Cena, I swear you got tighter since last week," Randy taunted him. "I feel like I'm going to rip you apart tonight."

"Randy, move already," John demanded growing impatient over Randy's lack of movement.

"Jesus, John, you want to kiss but you don't care about being hurt," Randy snapped at John. John was thrown by Randy's concern. Whenever they were together it was wham, bam, thank you, sir. On the rare occasions Randy had been caring and gentle it was because he realised John wouldn't be able to take it after hard fought battles in the ring. Those times always gave John hope there could be more but tonight was different. His match was nothing special as he fought in tag team match with David Otunga.

"Randy the blood is rushing to my head, will you fuck me already," John yelled.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Randy taunted and John knew he'd fallen into Randy's trap.

Randy pulled slowly out of John's entrance leaving just the head of his cock in, and before John could even moan at the loss, Randy slammed back into him, pushing his cock all the way in.

"Fuck… again," John breathed, loving the feeling of being dominated by Randy.

Randy repeated his actions making sure John felt the slow draw back of his cock before he slammed in again. John arched his back further when Randy brushed his prostate and he couldn't stop the cry of pleasure which escaped his mouth.

"Faster," John pleaded as he locked eyes with Randy silently telling him he could take anything he could dish out.

Randy picked up the pace and was soon thrusting into John just as he had wished. John grabbed the sheets beneath his hands as his knuckles turned white as he held on, trying to keep his balance. He desperately wanted to pull Randy in for a kiss, but with the way Randy was positioned he wasn't within his reach.

"Fuck… John… you're so fucking tight… I feel like you're suffocating my dick," Randy moaned as he continued his thrusting into John. John felt him slow down and wondered if he was trying to prolong his own pleasure or simply to prolong John's torture.

"Glad I bring something to this," John half joked half grunted as Randy continued to push into him.

"Oh, you bring more than just a tight ass to this bed, John," Randy said running a hand over John's abs, avoiding John's throbbing cock. "You're a good bit of eye candy as well, good looking."

"Oh shit… right there… that's it," John cried out as Randy hit the spot inside of him which caused him to see stars.

Randy pushed harder into John, and John felt like he was doing his upmost to avoid the spot he'd just hit. John was about to complain when Randy brushed against it again and his back arched further off the bed. John could feel Randy's thrusts becoming erratic and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Desperately wanting to feel some connection with Randy, John reached down and grabbed his neglected cock, hoping to push himself to a climax at the same time as Randy.

"Not allowed, Cena," Randy grunted, slapping his hand away from his cock.

John growled at Randy, pissed off he wouldn't allow him even one thing.

"Fuucckk… John… fuuuccckkk," Randy yelled as he climaxed, shooting his load into John's hole, collapsing on top of John.

"Randy, please," John begged, frantically needing release. He wanted to reach down again but Randy would only stop him if he tried.

Randy started shifting on top of him, kissing the skin at his neck, across his collarbone and down his sternum. John breathed in a shocked gasp as Randy kept going lower and grabbed his cock, letting his mouth encompass its head.

"Ohhh holy shit… I… ohh fuck," John moaned as Randy slid further down his aching cock. John instinctively grabbed Randy's head, holding him there and soon realised Randy was acting differently again. Usually if John was lucky enough to get a blowjob from Randy it was because it was his birthday. Considering it was early November, John couldn't claim it was because of that.

"Not… going… to last," John grunted, bucking his hips slightly as he felt his orgasm building inside. "Fuuuccckkk… Randy."

John couldn't believe his luck when he felt Randy swallow his load and continue working his cock, milking him of his cum. As soon as he was done, John slumped back against the bed, ready to sleep, his arm draping across the face from exhaustion.

"I forgot how good you are at that," John breathed as he felt Randy stand up from the bed.

"I'm going for a shower," Randy stated, pausing before adding his usual statement. "Be gone by time I get out."

"Ran, you tired me out, John groaned. "Just let me stay tonight."

"I said get out," Randy barked, throwing John's clothes at him.

John didn't have the energy to fight. He didn't know why he was to begin with considering it always happened. He wasn't shocked; maybe a little ashamed he kept letting Randy treat him like that, but never shocked. He expected it.

When Randy disappeared into the bathroom he slowly pulled his clothes on. As he was tying his shoes, he wondered whether to leave Randy a note to let him know how he felt, maybe that way he would give them a chance, especially if he wasn't being confronted head on. John shook his head at the thought, amused at how he sounded like a high school girl who couldn't get the man she wanted. Looking toward the bathroom one last time, fighting whether to go in there, he made himself leave the room.

* * *

Randy counted to ten before opening the bathroom door, hoping this time John wouldn't have given in and would still be waiting for him. To his disappointment, John was gone. He looked around the room to find some trace of him, but all he saw was the crumpled sheets.

He didn't know why he kept playing these games with John. He wanted John as his boyfriend; they worked well together, in every way. When they were hanging out together, Randy could tell he was in love with him. They didn't have huge amounts in common but it had been enough to fall for one another.

Now here he was, alone, because he couldn't stop messing with the guy's head. All because he was too scared to admit his feelings, and Randy knew if he wasn't careful he was going to lose John, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for that to happen.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for Day One. I'm glad eeveryone's enjoying it so far. Here comes Day Two...**

John was trying his hardest not to focus on the previous night as he prepared for the house show later in the day. Every time he spent an evening with Randy, even when they weren't having sex, John couldn't stop thinking about him the next day. And just his luck, today when he got to the arena he found he was sharing a locker room with six other guys, and one had to be Randy.

When John arrived, thankfully Randy had yet to arrive which meant he could get dressed in peace and not feel Randy's eyes on him, or sideways comments when no one was nearby. Hell, the last time Randy and he shared a locker room, Randy had been touching him up and the next thing John knew, he was naked on the floor of the locker room and Randy was thrusting into him harder than he thought was possible.

He'd just finished getting changed when the door opened and before laying his eyes on the person, he knew who was walking into the room. He'd know that laugh anywhere. It was him.

"We should go check it out tonight," said the South African as he walked in with Randy's arm draped around his shoulders.

"You'd have to drag me in there kicking and screaming. It's not my thing, Justin," Randy chuckled in reply. "I like something a bit heavier than Britney and Rihanna."

"Yeah, but I bet they'd like a piece of you," Justin said, turning into Randy and walking backward, keeping his hand on Randy's abs. John was trying not to look, trying not to react when he noticed Justin's hand was under Randy's shirt. If anything was going to prove there was no chance for John to convince Randy, then seeing him making plans with another man should be enough.

"Hey, John," Randy called with a smile which lit up the room.

_Okay, maybe that's the reason, _he thought as Randy sauntered over to him, leaving Justin to unpack his bag on the opposite side of the room. Randy dumped his belongings in the locker next to John's and John eyed him as he stripped his shirt off before even opening his bag.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Randy said quietly to John as Justin slipped into the shower room.

"Tired," John said trying not to get drawn into a conversation which would lead to another night of sex followed by disappointment.

"It's a shame there are others in the room, we could've had a repeat of last time," Randy hinted.

It frustrated John that they thought in the same way yet Randy wouldn't so much as consider a relationship. He even went as far as flat out ignoring John whenever he re raised the subject.

"Not going to happen, Randy," John said standing up and moving toward the door.

"Found some will power I see," Randy taunted him. "Mmm, looking good Justin."

John looked back to see Justin walk out of the shower room with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was clear he had yet to shower, since he was completely dry. John rolled his eyes at his obvious flirting. Someone should tell him, as much as Randy plays along, he's more interested in those who are less apparent.

"I'm getting something to eat, either of you want anything?" John asked.

Justin shook his head in reply as he returned to the showers with his shower gel, trying to interest Randy with a smirk which would have told the entire roster that he was welcome to join. Instead, Randy's eyes remained on John discreetly giving John a smirk.

After Justin disappeared, Randy strolled over to John, pushing him gently until he was against the door.

"There are a few things I want," Randy hinted. "One, you bent over the ring steps as I fuck you… that one might be a little farfetched, but hey, everyone's allowed a fantasy."

"Ran-"

"Two," he said interrupting John's attempts at stopping the conversation. "You meet me at my rental car in half hour so you can give me one of your fantastic blowjobs."

"Randy, someone's-"

"And three, you helping me out with the baby oil later," Randy finished, backing away from John with a smirk.

"I meant food, you asshole," John said yanking open the door with such force he thought it was going to come off the hinges.

"Think about it Cena," Randy yelled laughing as John headed down the corridor.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted every one of those things Randy had said. Helping him with the baby oil was the closest he could get to Randy without having sex. If he took his time, he could get Randy to relax and start talking which could open up so many possibilities for them as a couple. Discounting last night, John couldn't remember the last time he'd felt Randy's powerful member in his mouth. If he gave Randy a blowjob it was usually because Randy had been whispering innuendos in his ear all day and John couldn't take it any longer. Then of course after he'd finished, John would be sporting his own hard on which Randy just smirked at and left him in the state. As for the fantasy, it made John blush that Randy even had a fantasy with him in it, let alone somewhere so open like the ring steps.

Lost in his thoughts John didn't notice the big set man coming toward him until it was too late and they collided into one another.

"Oh shit, Wade, I'm sorry," John said grabbing hold of his thick biceps to steady the man. "Are you alright? I was in my own world."

"I could see that Cena," Wade said in his thick British accent.

John couldn't help but notice how big Wade's biceps were as he still held onto him. It wasn't just his biceps which he noticed. John was drawn to Wade's soulful brown eyes which seem to invite him in.

"Was it a better place than this?" Wade asked bringing John out of his thoughts.

"Can't think of anywhere better right now."

"Is that so?" Wade said with a deep set chuckle which John felt reverberate through his body. John's eyes went wide when he'd realised he'd made his comment out loud.

"Oh, shit, I actually just said that out loud didn't I," John blushed.

"You did," Wade said smiling at John.

John suddenly realised he was still holding on to Wade's arms and quickly stepped away, once again embarrassed at his actions. Something about Wade was making his heart flutter and it was something he hadn't felt before. It wasn't as powerful as the feelings he always got when he was around Randy but it was enough to make him look twice at the young man.

"Well, I should get going," Wade said, starting to walk away. John was watching him leave and was turning away Wade stopped him. He turned back and caught a glimpse of Randy coming down the corridor. He tried to ignore the man and focus on Wade.

"What are you doing tonight?" Wade asked. "After the show."

"Umm, nothing, I guess," John said, faltering over his words as he kept glimpsing back at Randy. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight," Wade said, not noticing John's sudden awkwardness.

"Hey, Cena," Randy said, clamping an arm around his shoulders. "What happened to getting food?"

John felt like Randy was trying to make a claim on him in front of Wade, letting him know that John was off limits.

"I, um," John stuttered, looking between the two men. "C-ca-can I let you know later?"

John couldn't believe what an idiot he sounded like as he tripped over his words, all because Randy was suddenly next to him. He could see Wade's shoulders slump a little as the younger man looked at Randy.

"Yeah, of course, no problem," he said sounding defeated, walking away.

John shrugged out of Randy's grip and started to march down the corridor toward the catering area, only to be stopped when Randy gripped his arm and threw him against the wall.

"What was that about?" Randy asked; sounding pissed off that John was walking away from him.

"What was what about?" John asked back shrugging his shoulders as though he didn't know what Randy was talking about.

"Was he asking you out?" Randy snapped under his breath. John could see his teeth grinding together.

"What if he was," John griped. "You made sure he didn't come near me. What is it Randy? You don't want me, but no one else is allowed to come near me. I'm not your plaything, Randy. You can't pick me up and put me down whenever you want. I have a heart."

Randy stood there in shock at John's blatant words and John, for the first time in knowing him, couldn't tell what he was thinking. Not wanting to play any more mind games with Randy, John pushed him aside and headed back the way he came.

"I'm not hungry anymore," John sniped.

He was hoping Randy didn't follow him back to the locker room and would know to give him some space, but on the other hand Randy always pushed things too far, knowing he was getting under John's skin. He ducked his head into the locker room and saw Justin preparing for tonight.

"Justin," John called. "Do you know what room Wade's in… I need to speak to him about tonight."

"Two doors down on the right," the South African answered. "John, wait; I need some advice."

"What?"

"I like Randy… how do I can I get him to ask me out?" he asked, suddenly shy. "I flirt, but he doesn't seem to do anything, other than flirt back, but he's like that with everyone."

John stopped in his track, not sure if he wanted to help him or not. He stepped into the room and took a seat on the bench next to Justin. Maybe this was the push both of them needed. John felt an attraction to Wade, yes it had come out of the blue, but the attraction was there, and was reciprocated. And with Justin obviously liking Randy, maybe it could lead to something else.

"Okay," John said as he ran his hand over his short hair. "First off, stop flirting."

"But-"

"Randy hates obvious people. He flirts back but he'll never go for it," John explained. "Give him space, but not so much that he forgets about you. You were on the right tracks earlier. If you can get him to a bar to have some drinks, then he'll relax. Make sure it's a bar though, not a club. In case you didn't notice, he doesn't do dance, pop, or anything too mainstream."

"Okay, bar, not club," Justin repeated. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing," John said hesitating. "He likes sex; but if he offers it, don't accept it. He'll lose respect for you and treat you like nothing more than a one night stand. He likes the unattainable."

Justin sat there in shock at John's words and John let him take it all in, getting up to leave the room. John had to admit defeat when it came to Randy. He would always have a craving for Randy, and Randy would no doubt persist until he saw it as a lost cause, but he had done the one thing he'd just advised Justin not to do. Sleep with him on the first night.

"You really know Randy," Justin stated the obvious.

"When you've been with someone damn near twenty-four-seven for eight years Justin, you get to know everything about them," John said, not alluding to the mistakes he'd made. "The good and the bad."

John left the room and went down the corridor to the locker room where Wade was changing. He knocked before going in. as he stepped in the room, Wade came out of the shower room and John had to gulp at the sight before him.

"Okay, you Nexus guys need to learn, you shower after your matches, otherwise it's a waste," John joked as Wade strode across the room to his locker.

"Can I help?" Wade asked not rising to John's joke, and John regretted not answering Wade earlier.

"I was wondering if that offer was still on the table," John asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, trying to play it cool.

"I'd say yes, but I don't think Orton would like it," Wade said making it clear he could tell Randy had some kind of hold over him.

"I don't care what he thinks," John said, gulping at the statement, trying to make it sound as though he believed it. "And I told him as much."

John inhaled a sharp breath as Wade made his way over to him, still wrapped in only a towel. He placed a hand on the door behind John's head, trapping him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Randy's a friend, a protective friend, but he's only a friend. Nothing more," John lied. He wasn't ready to let Wade know about his feelings, or the fucked up relationship he found himself in. he laughed in his head at the thought. It wasn't even a relationship. It was nothing more than a set of one night stands.

"Fine, how about I pick you up from your locker room after the show ends," Wade asked.

"Well, um, thing is-"

"Forget it, Cena," Wade sniped, turning away.

"No," John said grabbing Wade's arm to stop him, smiling at the younger man. "I've only got t-shirt and jeans on me. I'll need to go back to the hotel to get changed."

"Fine, how long do you need?"

"How about an hour after the show finishes," John said.

"That works, I'll see you later," Wade said going back to get changed for the show.

* * *

John wasn't sure if he should be kissing Wade outside of the man's hotel room; if anyone happened to come down the corridor or step out of their room it could be disastrous. Of course, with that being said there was no reason why he shouldn't be kissing Wade. They were both grown men who liked one another. John guessed his nervousness was he was just used to sneaking around and unable to be open with the rest of the locker room.

"You said yes to the night cap, didn't you?" Wade said breaking the kiss, keeping his hand on the back of John's neck. John felt like Wade was worried he was going to run off at the first chance, but after the night John had he was going to be sticking around for a long while.

"I did," John replied, lacing his fingers with Wade as they still sat against his neck.

Wade relaxed and turned away from John to open his door, holding it open for him to step through. John smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and again he couldn't help but compare it to what he'd been experiencing with Randy. With Randy the door would be opened and he'd either be pulled through by his shirt front or yelled at to enter because it was unlocked.

"Take a seat, I'll just get us the drinks, anything you prefer?"

"Whiskey will be fine," John said, trying to relax. It had been such a long time since he'd been on a date; he wasn't sure how he was doing. The fact that Wade was offering a night cap was a good sign he guessed.

The men sat and talked for a long while, nursing their drinks, as they got to know one another some more. John noticed how Wade was being quite touchy feely and he had to admit he liked how it felt to know someone other than Randy found him attractive. He realised as the night went on that Randy, other than giving him a hell of lot of good nights, hadn't done anything else for him, except take away his self-confidence.

Downing the last of his drink, John stopped Wade's hand from its journey up and down the outside of his thigh.

"Tell me something, Wade," John said, scooting slightly closer on the couch. "Are you going to kiss me again tonight?"

Wade looked down, a little flushed at John's forwardness, but with his signature cocky grin spread across his face. He reached over with his arm and pulled John in the rest of the distance and roughly took John's lips between his. The kiss was different from the last, more insistent, but as a rough kiss goes, Wade had soft lips and played with John's before tentatively running his tongue across John's lips.

John willingly opened to him and let the young man take the lead as their tongues mated together. The kiss was enough to make John let go of a soft, low moan and he felt Wade pull him in closer, wrapping his arms around his torso. John was shocked at how comfortable he felt in Wade's arms and he pressed further into Wade's kiss as he snaked his arms around the man's neck.

He moaned again as he felt Wade sneak a hand under his shirt as his large hands ran across his muscled body. He should've stopped Wade when he started undoing the shirt buttons but instead he moved onto Wade's lap, pressing his lower body against Wade's and the pair moaned into each other's mouths.

John gripped the material which sat beneath his hands and started pulling on it, trying to get the shirt off of Wade's back.

"Buttons, love," Wade said, breaking the kiss long enough to let John know what to do.

John's hand moved from Wade's back around to the front of his shirt so he could start unbuttoning the dress shirt. He hitched in a breath as Wade's hand grazed the nipple as he explored his chest. His own shirt now crumpled on the floor.

As John removed Wade's shirt, the Brit lifted John was his lap and stood, holding his hand out to John. John knew where he was being led and willingly took the hand outstretched to him. Somehow, Wade had ended up with a suite, and John wondered how he'd managed it, considering even he and Randy had only managed a basic double bed each. When they reached the bedroom, Wade turned back to John and kissed him lightly. John stood there taking in his kisses and the gentle touch of his hand as they slid further down, brushing over his abs before coming to rest on his pants.

He fell deep into the kisses from Wade as his belt was undone followed by his pants. Unlike Randy, Wade didn't go straight to groping his cock, ordering him to get on the bed; instead, Wade gently pushed the pants down John's legs and caressed his lower back as John stepped out of the material pooled at his feet.

John repeated Wade's actions, pulling him closer as the pants dropped to the floor, eliciting soft moans as their hard members brushed against one another. Wade walked them back to the bed, removed his boxers, and John couldn't help but take a breath as he realised this was actually happening. Wade sat on the edge of the bed, kissing around John's mid-section as he lowered John's boxers to the floor, before moving to sit in the middle of the bed, once again holding his hand out to John.

"Join me, pet," Wade asked.

John climbed onto the bed and Wade helped him straddle his lap, and he sighed as he felt Wade's member rest between his cheeks.

"I don't want to ruin the mood, but-"

"But what, love?" Wade asked.

"Have you got protection?"

"On the nightstand," Wade said, nodding to the side table. John couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, questioning Wade's plans for the night. "I like to think I'm an optimist."

"You forgot something though, Wade," John joked.

"What?"

"Lube," John whispered the word in Wade's ear. He laughed when Wade reached beneath the pillow on the bed and pulled out a bottle. "Okay, maybe you didn't forget."

"I was a scout when I was younger."

John laughed again at how Wade was, even when they were sat naked in bed together, they were laughing at the same time. Yet again, it was something new to John and he was glad he'd agreed to go on the date with Wade. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the condom. He quickly sheathed Wade, kissing him as Wade reached back with a lubed finger and gently probed the hole.

It had been so long since John had felt anyone but Randy back there, he wasn't prepared for the difference in size and he had to squeeze his eyes shut until he adjusted to Wade. He knew he wouldn't need a lot of preparing considering it was only the previous night that he and Randy went at it but already Wade was making him forget everything about that night as he brushed against his sweet spot, causing John to buck his hips at the feeling.

John rested his head on Wade's shoulder as he continued to push his finger, then two into his hole, preparing him for his shaft. He bit down on Wade's shoulder as he pushed a third finger into him as he tried to push back on the fingers inside him.

"Wade, please… I need to feel you," John breathed, waiting for the onslaught of jibe's for begging, but know came.

Wade lifted him up and John wrapped his legs around Wade's waist as Wade positioned his shaft at John's entrance.

"I'm all yours, love," Wade said as he helped John slowly lower himself onto the hard shaft beneath him.

"Ohh god, feels… feels good," John moaned as he slid down all the way.

He could feel Wade was desperate to move but he sat still until John was ready for him to move. When his body relaxed, John nodded as Wade held onto his hips and lifted him up and down his shaft in the same slow manner he had when he first entered John. Part of John wanted him to go faster but he was enjoying the connection he had with Wade as they slowly pushed themselves nearer to their release.

The position they were in meant there wasn't much space for Wade to thrust and so they continued the slow pace, allowing them to kiss and touch one another, sharing an intimate moment, neither man in a rush to finish. It was only when Wade started brushing against John's prostate that John felt the familiar build-up of pressure.

"Wade… please… feels good," John moaned as he hung on to Wade as he pushed further to the edge. "Please… make me cum."

"Mmm… let me see you touch yourself, pet," Wade asked trying to control his breathing and John knew Wade was just as close.

The pressure inside John was building up so much, now he grabbed his shaft and started stroking it only slightly faster than the speed of Wade's thrusts into him.

"John, love, I'm there… I can't hold it… cum with me," Wade yelled as he came hard.

Seeing Wade fall apart was enough to send John over the edge and he shot his load over his hand and abs, collapsing his body against Wade's from exhaustion. Wade unhooked John's legs from around his waist and rolled John onto his back so he was led on top of him. John watched as Wade took John's hand and licked the cum from it before lowering his head to John's abs to clean them up as well.

John was disappointed when Wade rolled off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom and he suddenly felt like he should be getting changed. He left the bed himself and grabbed his boxers, sliding them on.

"Are you going?" Wade asked from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Wade, I…" John wasn't sure how to continue. How was he supposed to let a guy know he was okay with being thrown out of a room after sex?

"If you regret it," Wade started. "Love, you can just say so."

"No," John shouted. "I don't regret it. I just figured… maybe you did… you disappeared into the bathroom. Usually that means you don't want to deal with the person when you get back out."

Wade walked over to John and kissed him gently.

"I don't regret it. I was just disposing of something," Wade chuckled.

"Oh… oh," John said suddenly feeling the fool and going red faced.

"Will come back to bed with me now."


	3. Day 3

**A/: Damn, I'm getting good. Two chapters in one day! You can tell I'm on a week off.**

Randy ran his hands over his face and shaved head as he left his hotel room trying to wake himself up as he was about to head out for breakfast. He was hoping John was going to have contacted him last night so they could spend some time together and so he'd stayed up waiting to hear from him, however when one a.m. hit he soon realised he was alone for the night.

He looked up when he heard a familiar chuckle and smiled to himself hoping he was coming along to see him. His heart plummeted when he saw John turn back to the door he had stepped out from and saw Wade Barrett coming out and slipping his arm around John's shoulder as the older man slipped his own around Wade's waist.

It hit him harder than he imagined it would and he went back into his hotel room to pull himself together. He'd screwed up. By interfering in their conversation yesterday to make sure Wade knew John was off limits, he ended up pushing John into the man's arms. He who was he kidding, it wasn't just yesterday. It was the night before, the countless nights before when he'd thrown him out rather than just holding him, like he wanted to, through the night.

He headed back out the door and forgot about breakfast, simply wanting to get away from everything before heading to the arena for the night's performance.

* * *

"I'll see you later," John smiled, kissing Wade goodbye as he left him at his locker room. John walked down the corridor until he reached his own room and entered, immediately sighing when he saw who was in his room.

"What are you doing here?" John snapped he'd had a good night and morning; he didn't want Randy to ruin it by being his usual self.

"It's nice to see you too John," Randy said and John noticed he was being particularly calm.

John didn't know how to react to Randy's change in demeanour and so just got on with his usual routine. He put his bag on the spare bench in the room and pulled out his shorts, arm and wristbands. He was just considering going to get his shirt and hat from the merchandising team when there was a knock on the door.

Randy sat up as he opened the door and unfortunately his opportunity to escape was taken from him as a t-shirt and hat were delivered. He didn't want Randy to watch him as he got changed however he couldn't use the privacy option considering Randy was one of two people on the tour who had seen him naked.

John threw off his own shirt and opened his pants leaving them resting on his hips. He grabbed the purple top and was about to pull it on when he suddenly snapped at Randy's silent behaviour.

"Are you here for a reason?" John shouted at him.

"I was just wondering if you had a good night," Randy said. John could see he was trying his hardest to be sincere but he couldn't tell what the game was. They'd been friends for a long while, well colleagues mostly, but in the time knowing one another, Randy never cared enough to enquire over John's evenings unless he was planning on getting some.

"I'm busy tonight, Randy, and tomorrow night, and the night after that," John said turning his back on Randy. He gathered the shirt in his hands ready to put on before chucking it back down to the bench and turning back to Randy. "If fact, as far as you're concerned, I'm busy for the rest of your life."

Randy nodded, stood up and started heading to the door. John couldn't understand why he looked defeated. Whatever Randy's game was today, he wasn't in the mood for it. He turned back to his shirt and went to put it on for the third time.

"Wade's a good guy. You look good together," Randy said and John turned to Randy, forgetting his shirt again.

"When…" John started.

"I saw you leaving the hotel room this morning; arms around one another," Randy explained. "Like I said, you look good together."

"What, is that supposed to your way of giving me your approval?" John snapped, annoyed at Randy's behaviour. "How dare you try to go all noble on me. I don't need your approval. I'll date whoever the hell I like; you have no say in it."

John spun away from Randy so he couldn't see the tears brimming in his eyes from his anger. If Randy had actually treated him with respect and asked him out then he would've died and gone to heaven a happy man. But Randy being Randy was only in it for the sex. Hell they'd never even spent an entire night together.

He was holding on to the top of the locker, trying not to lose his temper and punch Randy, when he felt that over familiar presence behind him. He opened his eyes and saw Randy was bracing himself against the locker, hands either side of John.

"Was it good?" Randy asked his lips so close to John's skin he felt them brush against his neck.

His body stiffened when he realised what Randy was asking him. He didn't want to talk about this with anyone but Wade and he certainly didn't want to be discussing it with Randy. Last night with Wade was something John had never felt before. From the moment he'd bumped into him in the corridor, John noticed something in him that interested him. He never noticed the Englishman in the same way before and John was grateful he had finally noticed.

"Come on, John; tell me; was it good?" Randy asked again.

Not trusting his voice, John nodded his head in reply, letting it hang in disappointment. Why it was Randy could get under his skin like that, John would never know, but he could get anything out of him, without even trying.

"Was it as good as me?" Randy spoke, teasing John.

"It felt amazing," John said lifting his head, trying to defy Randy and play him at his own game.

"That doesn't answer my question," Randy said chuckling. "Come on John, you should be able to answer the question. It's not like there was a lot of time in between the two events. One night you had me up your ass, the next you had Wade up there."

"You Bastard," John seethed, punching the locker. "I wasn't planning last night, it just happened."

"You know the reason you keep avoiding the question," Randy said putting his hand on John's side. "Is because you know, as amazing as it felt last night, deep down you know it won't be enough. I can even guess how it went as well."

"W-what?" John tripped over his question as Randy let his hand slide across his skin and rest on his hip, playing with the material of his boxers.

John hated that the deep sensual voice was getting to him, and with Randy's hand on his body, his breath whisking across the back of his neck, John's body was struggling not to react.

"I reckon, he went slowly, rocking that hot, tight ass of yours until you broke," Randy said pressing himself against John. "Question is, did you let him cum inside you, did you go bareback or did you make him wear a jacket?"

It was too much for John, feeling Randy's body pressing into him and he gave up the fight. Grabbing hold of the hand which sat on his hip, John trailed Randy's hand down into his boxers where the teasing man took hold of his, stroking him softly.

"Tell me, I want to know," Randy whispered as he ran his thumb across the head of John's cock.

"No, you bastard," John moaned as he relaxed into Randy's touch. "He wore protection."

"It's nice to know I'm the only one who's been up there without a jacket," Randy taunted him. "Are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know, probably," John admitted groaning at Randy incessant slow stroke. "Why do you care?"

"I want to know who's using my property," Randy said, removing his hand from John's boxers.

John couldn't fight the loss of Randy's hand; he couldn't even turn around, fearing what his actions might be. Instead as soon as the door closed, he crumpled to the floor, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't take it anymore, he knew Randy was playing another of his games, but yet again he got sucked in, falling for the trick.

* * *

Storming through the corridor of the hotel, John was determined to confront Randy and get him out of his life once and for all. If he wasn't willing to try out a relationship with John, then John wasn't prepared to continue the mind games. It was all or nothing. When he got to Randy's room, he slammed his fist against the door, demanding entrance. As Randy opened the door marginally, John barged in pushing him out of his way.

Ever since Randy had strung him along in the locker room earlier today, John was getting angrier and angrier. What made it worse was he had to work with the two people that we were caught in the middle of. He swore this was God's way of having fun with him.

"Why did you do it?" John shouted as his part time lover.

"What did I do, John?" Randy asked confused, which pissed John off. Randy was so thick he didn't even understand his games were upsetting John.

"Your stupid mind games, that's what Randy," John shouted. "You can't stand to see me happy, can you?"

"Of course I want to see you happy. I told you, Wade's a good guy," Randy said in the same defeatist attitude he had earlier in the day.

John was determined not to fall for it again and the fact Randy even had the guts to try was making him angrier. The only thing he wanted to do right now was hit Randy but there was no way he could without marking him somehow, and then they'd have to explain to Vince what happened.

"Then why?" John said shoving Randy in the chest. "Why do you keep doing it?"

John shoved Randy again and when Randy just stood there and took it, without even moving, making John seem as weak as Pee Wee Herman himself.

"WHY?" John shouted, hitting Randy continuously in the chest. "Tell me god damn it."

"Because," Randy shouted in return, grabbing John's wrists, stopping his shoves and punches and shoved John back into the wall. John refused to give up so easily and struggled against the man he had come to hate in the last forty eight hours. One final slam against the wall knocked the wind out of John and he reluctantly slumped against Randy.

"Why?" John asked through gritted teeth as the rage inside calmed down.

"Because it's the only way I can show you how I feel," Randy shouted his admittance, pushing off from the wall so he didn't have to look at John, but John caught his arm.

He didn't know why he'd grabbed Randy but instinct was taking over as he pulled him back and latched his lips onto Randy's. Randy immediately responded and pushed himself against John as he took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue into John's mouth, not even bothering to ask for permission.

John needed more than just a kiss, the anger inside him was rapidly becoming lust and all he wanted was to feel Randy inside him, thrusting as hard and deep as he was able. His hands went to Randy's shirt pulling it up, forcing them to break the kiss as he removed it from Randy's body. Randy reciprocated and removed John's shirt before reclaiming John's mouth.

John moaned when Randy grabbed his ass through his sweatpants before forcing them down along with his boxers. John kicked them off along with his shoes as he worked on opening Randy's pants to let his cock spring free. He moaned when he saw Randy wasn't wearing any underwear, using his body's strength to lift himself up and wrap his legs around Randy so he could get closer to what he wanted.

"I still need lube," Randy hesitated.

"Fuck," John groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. He quickly scanned the room and saw Randy's bag which held his wrestling gear. "Use the oil."

Randy let out his own groan before grabbing the bag, which was thankfully in his reach, and routing out the bottle without letting John down. John watched as he quickly coated his cock with the baby oil before slipping two fingers straight into John's ass. The burn of two fingers made John hiss in slight pain but Randy was quick to slow his movements to let John adjust.

Giving Randy the nod to continue, Randy made quick work of stretching John's hole. Before feeling the removal of his fingers, John bucked his hips as Randy smirked. He'd hit his prostate dead on.

"How do you want it John?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"I don't care," John breathed as he felt Randy line his cock up with his entrance. He held onto Randy tight as he thrust his cock into him in one fluid motion. "Fuck that felt good."

"You're telling me," Randy groaned as he rested his head against the wall next to John's.

Randy didn't wait for John to give him the go ahead. As soon as he was over the initial feeling of filling John's entrance, he pulled out and smashed back in. he knew he should be gentler with John, considering he'd admitted his feelings, but he could never do it. As soon as he was inside John he wanted to slam into him, harder than ever. He angled John's hips to get better access and thrust into him as hard as John could take it.

"Fuck… Randy… shit… right there… keep going… yes… fuck," John yelled out with every thrust and it was egging Randy on to keep going. It didn't hurt that John was trying to grab hold of anything in his reach, from the top of the mirror to the side of the wardrobe; he even raked his fingers across Randy's head.

"Jesus, Randy, you're going to kill me… fuck… that's it… right there," John begged as Randy continuously hit prostate. "Randy… please… yes… yes… oh god."

"John, you've got to keep it down, the whole fucking hotel is going to hear you," Randy groaned as John tightened around his cock and he knew he was about to cum. He doubled his efforts to push John over the edge.

"Fuuuccckkk, Randy," John yelled as he spurted over Randy's stomach and chest.

Randy thrust into John a couple more times before claiming his own release, calling John's name as he did. John's strength left him and his legs slipped from around Randy's waist and he used the wall as a support to hold himself up. Randy pulled him against his body before leading John to the bed.

"I have to shower," Randy said, sitting John on the bed. "Stay."

John fell back on the bed, taking it all in. Randy had finally admitted he cared. He was shocked and ecstatic at the same time. There was a niggling feeling in his stomach as he thought about Wade. He didn't want to hurt the man but he couldn't deny his feelings for Randy when Randy was being open for the first time when he wasn't under the influence of alcohol.

He had his concerns over Randy's game playing, but if he knew what he was dealing with then it would be easier to take. Randy just had to open up a little more, let him stay the night would be nice as well.

He saw Randy's phone on his nightstand and couldn't resist changing his settings. He unlocked the phone and went into the settings. He was searching down through the list and smiled when he saw his Word Life song listed. He set it against his contact details and smiled, making plans to ring him later in the night, just so he could see his face.

As he was about to lock the phone a message was received letting Randy know he had received a direct message on twitter. He knew he shouldn't look but he was intrigued to see if Randy received as many dodgy messages from fans as he did.

The message wasn't from a fan; it was from Justin. He knew he shouldn't read it but he couldn't stop himself.

Direct Messages with Justin_Gabriel

_Since you were so eager to see it earlier… check it out_

John threw the phone back onto the nightstand before grabbing his clothes from the floor and getting dressed. It served him right for snooping, but his fears were proven right. Randy had been playing another game and he had once again fallen for it. Stupid thing was; he was the one who came looking. It may have been under the pretence of being angry but he knew he needed the contact with Randy.

He was starting to wonder if he knew Randy at all. He thought he liked people who weren't obvious, who let him do the chasing; but seeing as how he apparently wanted to check out Justin's package, Rand apparently didn't have concerns over who approached who.

He reached the door just as Randy came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you going?" Randy asked confused. John noticed he used the same words as Wade the previous night, only this time he had no interest in staying.

"Why would I want to stay with you," John spat at Randy as he opened the door. "You've got a message by the way."

Randy watched John leave before going over to the phone. He opened it up and went to the last message which came in. He groaned in annoyance at yet another message from Justin. The idiot was annoying him with his flirting. His eyes went wide as he read the message and then followed the link.

"What the f…" Randy cried out to the empty room. How was he supposed to explain this to John? Yes, he flirted with the guy, but he flirts with everyone. It doesn't mean anything, Justin's just reading too much into it.

He's never dressed so quickly in his life as he got ready to go after John. He was just pulling on his shirt when 'Word Life' started playing in the room. He realised it was coming from his phone and smiled at the thought of John changing his ringtone. He saw the picture of John on the phone and hesitated before answering the call. He had to convince him.

"John, listen," Randy started.

"No you listen. I want you to stay away from me. You're an asshole who doesn't know when to stop," John spat down the phone at him. "If you see me walking own a corridor, start walking the other way, because I don't so much as want to look at you."

"Damn it," he yelled throwing his phone hard onto the bed after John hung up on him.


	4. Day 4

**A/N: Okay, here we go with Day Four. I still can't believe the response I'm getting on this story, it's amazing. Everybody seems invested in this story to see who John is going to end up with.**

John stood under the spray of the shower, trying to get his mind and body to relax. His plan of sorting things with Randy once and for all, backfired and he'd got himself caught up in the middle of another of Randy's games.

He punched the wall in frustration over his own actions. He was the one who advised Justin to go after Randy; just not in the way he was doing it. He told him that Randy liked subtle. Sending a picture of your naked lower body was not subtle. He punched the wall again and again as pictures formed in his mind of Randy, Justin, of the two of them together.

"Now who's taking a shower before their match," John turned at the sound of the voice and immediately reached for his towel to cover up. "It's a little late, love. I saw you all the night before last."

"I remember," John smirked a little, as he switched the shower off and headed back to the main locker room, brushing past Wade.

When he arrived at the arena, he was grateful to find he had his own room again, so he didn't need to see anyone he didn't want to. Before going into the shower, he was sure he'd locked the main door, to keep his privacy.

"How did you get in? I locked the door," John said void of emotion.

"Talents prior to entering the world of wrestling," Wade said coming up to John and sneaking his hands around John's waist. "Something I'm not necessarily proud of; but it comes in handy when sneaking into a hot man's locker room."

John pulled away, too confused to be interested in making small talk, flirting, or showing any kind of affection.

"I have a headache. Do you mind-"

"I have the perfect remedy for a headache, it's called Tylenol," Wade said, trying again to pull John into his arms. "Would you like me to get you some?"

"I'll manage without thanks. Wade, do you mind?" John pleaded, indicating the door. "I just need some peace and quiet and I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you need anything, let me know, love," Wade offered, brushing a kiss to John's forehead.

John had the smallest smile someone could have as he followed Wade to the door and locked it again as the man left.

John's shoulders sank again as he realised in all of his thoughts since last night, he hadn't thought about Wade once, which made him feel even worse than he did originally. Wade, it turned out, was a sweetheart. When they'd gone out for their date, Wade was attentive and although they'd ended up in bed, John wasn't made to feel like a one night thing.

Then last night, for a moment, it appeared as though Randy was finally letting some kind of true emotion come through and was going to let John stay with him. Even ordering him to stay, but it was just another mind game. When Justin's message had come through he realised Randy was never going to change.

He changed into his gear for tonight, minus the shirt which he still waiting for, and lay down on the wide bench in the centre of the room. Although he was using it as an excuse, John was getting a headache and he needed to be rid of it before he went out for the show tonight. He closed his eyes to the world and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Although he didn't actually fall asleep, John was at peace, and lost track of how long he was led down, when he heard feet coming across the floor. He lay with his eyes shut, hoping they wouldn't realise he was awake, and he felt the person perch on the side of the bench. He wasn't prepared for the person to touch him, but when he felt their hands on his abs, tracing the ridges, straight away he sighed. It was the perfect touch; and he hated himself for thinking it.

"What do you want, Randy?"

"To talk," Randy said quietly.

"You mean; to fuck," John said finally opening his cold eyes to Randy. "That's all you ever want isn't it. I doubt you care who it is either."

"John, please, I meant what I said last night," Randy tried to plead.

"You didn't say anything, Randy," John barked. "And I was stupid enough to fall for it."

John broke away from Randy's touch and pushed himself off the bench. He was angry. Angrier than he ever thought was possible. He was angry at Randy for continually using him over the years. He was angry at Justin for breaking the illusion last night. If that message hadn't of come in then he would've been happy. Above everything else, he was angry at himself for believing Randy cared about him.

The only reason he was here was because he was losing a free play date. It disgusted John that he had become so easy. He had become willing to spread his legs for Randy just at the sound of his voice. It sickened him. His headache raged on and he wanted the peace and quiet back.

"Randy can you leave. I have a headache and I don't need to argue about this," John said, hoping he sounded as tired as he felt.

"Not until you let me talk," Randy said as angry as John was moments ago. "I need to tell you. Last night-"

"Ran, honestly, I have a splitting headache. I don't want to talk right now," John pleaded, screwing his eyes shut as his head pounded. "You can come back later, but if try to make a move, I chuck you out."

"I don't want to talk later, I want to talk now. And I'm going to."

"Fuck off Randy," John yelled regardless of his headache. "I am not up to talking right now. I have a headache which is rapidly becoming a migraine and all I want is for you to leave me in peace."

"Not until you let me talk," Randy yelled back.

John fell back against the nearest wall, running his hands over his face in complete aggravation.

"Randy, Wade came by earlier," John said. Seeing Randy flinch from hearing the name. "When I said I had a headache, he wanted to get me some Tylenol, make sure I was okay. Now you're here, and all you care about is yourself."

"So, I'm not perfect. You're a grown man, John. If you want tablets you can go and get some for yourself," Randy said shoving his comment to the side.

"And that's why you're going to grow old a very lonely man," John said chuckling evilly at Randy. "Now get out."

When Randy made no move to leave, John lost his temper and grabbed Randy by the arm and dragged him over to the door and threw him out, slamming the door closed and locking it for a third time. He fell back against the door, grabbing his throbbing head and let his body slide down to the floor. He felt like giving up. He heard his phone vibrating where he left it on the bench and reluctantly pulled himself up and over to the phone.

_JUST CHECKING YOU'RE OKAY. WB X_

John couldn't stop the smile which fell on his face. What he said to Randy was right. Wade cared about him, not just himself.

_I THINK I NEED SOME TYLENOL!_

He went over to the door and unlocked it so Wade didn't need to use his talents before lying back down on the bench. It was less than five minutes later when Wade showed up with a bottle of water and some tablets for him to take. He popped the pills and Wade was going to leave him to it when John stopped him and asked him to stay.

"Are you sure?" Wade asked.

"Positive," John mumbled as he scooted over on the bench so Wade could lie down with him.

As soon as Wade was led down, John curled into him, resting his head on Wade's chest and closing his eyes. He was smiling again when Wade wrapped him in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Get some sleep, love," Wade whispered.

* * *

"Great match tonight, John," Kofi said, patting John on the back as he went by.

"Cheers, you too," John said as he headed toward Wade's locker room. He wanted to say thank you to Wade for being so caring earlier in the day and since his headache was gone he was up to a night out. He knocked on the locker room door as he entered and immediately regretted walking in. stood by their respective lockers was Wade and Randy, side by side, both wrapped in towels. _Dear God, what did I ever do to you?_ John thought as the two men turned to see him. It was too late to leave without being seen.

"How you feeling?" Randy asked, shocking and confusing John. He couldn't tell if Randy was asking just to make a point, to beat Wade to it, or to prove he cared.

"Better, thank you," John said keeping his reply short.

As John answered him though, Justin walked out of the shower room, making a point to walk past Randy. The taller man's eyes automatically focused on Justin. John tried his hardest not to react, considering he denied his feelings for Randy when Wade questioned him. He took a discreet but deep breath and walked further into the locker room and went over to Wade.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. There's a nice Italian not far from the hotel which stays open late; I hear it's quite romantic," John said, he noticed Randy's eyes suddenly shoot back to him and he knew Randy was pissed off and he didn't care anymore.

"I'd love to, pet," Wade said, kissing John on the cheek. "As long as you let me pay."

"Oh, no," John said laughing with him as he put his hand on Wade's muscled arms. "You paid last time. Besides, this is a thank you, for taking care of me. I'll just go and book it up. Meet me in the parking lot when you're done, we can go straight from here."

Twenty minutes later and the two men were on the way to the restaurant where they enjoyed a romantic meal. Wade was attentive as ever and John felt happy and being able to be open about his feelings. It was nothing for Wade to reach across the table to take John's hand in his; placing kisses on the back of his hand as he treated him like a prince.

After their meal, John drove them back to the hotel and Wade saw John back to his room. As John put his key card into the door and opened it, he turned back to Wade with inviting eyes and took hold of his hand before leading him in.

"I got a crappy room again; no doubt you have a better room again," John laughed, remembering the size of Wade's room the other night. "Wonder how you keep managing that."

"Just luck I guess," Wade said coyly, as he smiled at John.

John pulled Wade to him and kissed his gently on the lips.

"That was for today, you took care of me and you didn't have to," John said as he pulled Wade in for another kiss. This time he let his lips linger before opening up to Wade as he slipped his tongue into John's mouth.

"What was that one for?" Wade asked he broke the kiss.

"Tonight, I had an amazing time," John said, blushing slightly as he spoke.

"When you're away from the ring, you are a completely different person," Wade admitted. "Before we went out the other night, I'd never have you down as shy."

John pulled back a little from Wade, to gain some space. Was he coming across as shy?

"I'm not shy, not really," John said, taking a seat on the bed. "It's been a while since I went out on a date with someone, let alone two in one week. Not sure it's doing my reputation any good; giving it up on the first date like that."

Wade took a seat next to John and laced his fingers with John's.

"I gave it up as well remember," Wade said, easing John's feelings. "You're not the woman in this relationship, John. There is no woman, just two very dashing men."

"You've been hanging with Cody too much," John joked, relaxing back, so he was resting on his elbows.

Wade leant over so he was mere millimetres from John's lips. He waited a second, looking into John's eyes for any hesitation, before locking lips with John. It started with nibbling kisses as John and Wade both enjoyed the feel of each other's moist lips, with Wade's hand resting against John's stomach. His hand didn't try to feel him up through his clothes; it just rested nicely on his stomach. John pushed the kiss on, wanting to taste Wade's mouth as they consumed one another, their tongues softly duelling in a battle neither was worried about winning.

Wade's hand slid up John's body until he cupped the back of his head, and John instantly relaxed further back onto the bed, Wade moving so his body was braced against John's. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at John, the older man silently giving him the nod to continue. Wade reached into his back pocket for his wallet and slipped out two packets.

"Boy scout," John teased before noticing he had two packets. "And an eager one at that; are you planning on getting lucky twice?"

"Look a little closer, love," Wade chuckled. "One's a lube. I wasn't sure if you had any."

"Well, I feel like a dumbass," John said going red again.

"There's nothing dumb about your ass," Wade said. "Do you mind if I undress you now?"

"No," John replied, gulping at Wade's question. It was strange, for some reason, John was starting to feel as though this was his first time and was a bumbling idiot who didn't know what he was doing. It didn't matter that he'd already been here with Wade once before, tonight he just felt nervous.

"Are you sure you want this?" Wade whispered in his ear as he lavished kisses to John neck. His hand was playing with the hem of John's shirt, waiting for the okay to push it up and explore more of him. "It's okay to not want it."

"I do want this," John said, cupping Wade's face, pushing away any concerns he may be feeling aside. "I just feel like an awkward virgin, tonight."

"I hate to tell you this, love," Wade smirked. "I popped that cherry the other night."

John giggled gently at his joke and Wade started slowly pushing John's shirt up his body, kissing all over his abs and chest as the material was moved out of his way. John couldn't hold back a moan as Wade took his nipple between his teeth and tugged gently before moving over to its twin and repeating action.

John helped him remove the t-shirt when it was up to his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor. His hands moved back to Wade's body and he pulled the shirt up and off of Wade so he could feel his skin under his hands, as they pressed their bodies together. His time with Wade was always so noticeably different than when he was with Randy.

Wade took his time; it was just as much about connecting with one another on an emotional level before finding the release together as you slowly help one another to the peripheral edge and then fall over together, clinging together as you climaxed. It was an amazing feeling to share with someone.

Randy on the other hand was all about getting to the release; he always pushed hard and fast, wanting to have an orgasm of the same nature. It was fast, furious, and it was guaranteed to get both of them off in no time. John couldn't help but love it.

John was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise Wade had removed the rest of their clothes, until his tongue was running along the length of his shaft.

"Mmm… that feels good," John moaned. "Wade… more… please."

Wade immediately took him into his mouth and John's hand gripped the bed sheets as Wade was as methodical with John's cock as he was with the rest of his body. John let his eyes shut as he grew accustomed to Wade's mouth and let him take his time. The pressure building in him was a slow build and he was enjoying the sensations Wade was causing.

As though reading his mind, Wade pulled off smiling before reaching for the lube and condom. John watched as he rolled the condom on and then lubed himself up then gently probed John's entrance with his finger. John moaned as he worked him quickly, pushing in and out before slowly adding a second finger, stretching him out, ready for his cock.

"Wade, baby, now," John cried as Wade brushed against his prostate.

Wade shifted his weight and wrapped John's legs around his waist as he lined his cock up with John's entrance. He pushed in as slow as he could; making sure John was okay the entire time. John was moaning at the feeling of being filled and Wade leant over John, supporting himself with his hands either side of John's head.

He slowly started pumping in and out as he felt John's body relax and John held onto his arms as Wade rocked them closer to their release.

"Baby, that feels amazing… right there," John moaned loudly as Wade brushed his prostate.

Wade kept the same angle and brushed against John's bundle every time, never hitting it directly. Once again adding to the build-up rather than going straight for the release. John pulled him down into a kiss as he got closer to the edge. He wanted to make sure Wade was right there with him as they fell.

"John, are you there, love?" Wade asked; his voice shaky as he neared his release. "I'm not going to last much longer."

John pulled Wade down and joined their lips together in a fiery kiss, moaning into his other's mouths as they released together. John didn't break the kiss until his climax had completed passed. When he finally broke the kiss the pair was panting as they still held onto one another.

John, never breaking the contact between him and Wade, reached down and pulled the sheets up to cover their bodies as Wade discreetly removed his condom.

* * *

"So the bar was a better idea than a club, right?" Justin asked as he stepped out of the elevator onto Randy's floor.

Randy looped an arm around Justin's shoulder as they headed for his room. The South African was more annoying to Randy than endearing but he needed to get his mind off of John. So when Justin, who he had to admit, was good looking, offered to buy him a drink at the bar, he didn't hesitate to say no. He regretted his decision almost immediately when he sat down and Justin was all over him. It didn't help that he was so bouncy and talkative. He just never shut up.

The only thing good Randy could think of was his bouncy nature gave him an idea for the position he was going to put in tonight. He was in a shitty room again as it was so, he was just going to lie down on the bed and let Justin ride him, and Randy was going to make sure he was facing away from him as well.

"Yeah, the bar was better," Randy said, although he realised if anyone heard their conversation, they'd think Randy hated the idea just from his tone of voice. He looked down at Justin and was thankful he didn't notice. That or he was ignoring it.

When they reached Randy's room, he threw Justin against the door, pinning him to it as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Randy knew even from a kiss there wasn't even a chance of a future with Justin as he was already trying to hump Randy right there at the door.

Okay, Randy knew John was easy when it came to the two of them, but it took him years to wear him down and get him to that state. He loved John for that. Hell, he loved him, period. He couldn't understand what it was stopping him telling John. If he could get over it, and tell him how he felt, he knew John would be his. He knew they would be together for a long time to come, probably forever. But his stupid brain never let his heart speak for itself.

Justin groaned into the kiss and brought Randy back to the moment by wrapping his legs round Randy's waist. Randy knew he should've been impressed by Justin ability but it was just a turn off how easy he was giving it over to him. He ripped his lips from Justin's and straight away the South African was talking again.

"Stop," he said, resting his head against the door, as Justin attacked his neck. "Justin stop."

Randy smashed his hands against the door, startling Justin, finally causing him to stop his actions.

"I can't do this," Randy said, unwrapping Justin's legs from around his waist and shoving him to the side. He put the key card into the slot and let himself into his room without even saying goodnight to Justin.

He stripped down and went in for a shower. He was trying to find something to take his mind off John, but a shower, hot or cold, wasn't working. When he got out, he sent Justin a quick message to apologise for his behaviour, promising to make it up to him. He figured there was no sense in burning that bridge. At least he knew he was an easy lay whenever he needed one.

Dressing into his sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, Randy left his room in search of John. He knew it was late but he had to speak to him, try to find a way to explain about the message from Justin. He got to the door and knocked gently, hoping it was enough to rouse him from his sleep. He heard some shuffling and knew John was awake.

He opened the door in his dressing gown, and Randy noticed how gorgeous he looked when he was ready for bed. He mentally kicked himself for stopping himself from seeing such sights because his head was telling him not to admit his feelings.

"Randy, it's late," John said, stepping out of the hotel room, pulling the door to but making sure it doesn't close on him. "What do you want?"

"You said we could talk later," Randy said, hoping he didn't sound as vulnerable as he felt.

"Not at one o'clock in the morning, Randy," John complained.

"Please," Randy asked gently, making sure not to push him. "I just want to explain, about the message."

"I don't want to hear about you and Justin. It's obvious you two are going at it as well. I just hope you've been using protection," John muttered, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Randy tried to cup John's face before continuing but he pushed his hands away. Trying again, to soothe him by running his hand along his arm, John once more swatted his hand away.

"I don't want you touching me," John spat.

"Johnny, please, just let-"

"John, is everything alright?" Wade called from inside the room.

"It's fine, I'll be back in a moment," John said, calling back into the room, before turning his frosty attention back to Randy. "You have one minute."

Randy didn't know how to respond. John was moving on with Wade, and he didn't need him anymore. He'd broken John on so many occasions in the past, especially this week, it was no wonder he didn't want anything more to do with him. He held back the tears from brimming over and looked John in the eye. He saw his eyes change from frosty to concerned, but he couldn't try and drag him back in to their messy relationship.

"Be happy John," Randy said, placing a gentle kiss on John's forehead and turning on his heel and retreating back to his room.

**A/N: On a side note. I had a problem with the Life is Good post yesterday and it wasn't showing. I've fixed it now, so anyone wishing to read it should go on over and take a look. Unfortunately the mishap has caused the chapter to get lost in the ether and I'm not getting many reviews for the chapter. Therefore, I'm begging for reviews for that story as well.**


	5. Day 5

**A/N: Loving the reviews for this story... keep 'em coming**

John rolled over in his sleep to find Wade and wrap himself in his arms, but when his body hit nothing but mattress he woke up with a start. He quickly went into panic mode, thinking the worst, until his bleary eyes found the folded piece of paper with his name on it. He picked it up and unfolded it, smiling when he saw the words.

_Love,_

_I forgot to mention that I have an autograph session today and needed to hit the road early. I was going to wake you but you looked too bloody gorgeous wrapped up under the sheets. Forgive me._

_I hope I get to see you later._

_Wade x_

John couldn't stop beaming and sent Wade a message on his phone to let him know he'd stop by to see him as soon as he got in town. He jumped in the shower and was letting his body relax after the night's activities when his mind did the one thing he didn't want it to do. He couldn't stop thinking about Randy. The look on his face last night was one of complete heartbreak. John tried to tell himself that Randy deserved it after the way he'd been treating him, but having spent so many years going back and forth with the man, he couldn't end in such a way.

Once he was dried off, changed and his breakfast was even, John went down to the local coffee house and bought a standard black coffee and breakfast muffin before heading up to Randy's room. He knocked gently on the door, too scared to knock louder in case he woke Randy. It was Double-Dutch he knew, and although he was choosing to come and see Randy, it didn't mean he felt in control of the situation. He was about to leave when the door opened.

"John?" Randy asked, disbelieving his eyes.

"I come in peace," John said holding up the coffee and food. "May I come in?"

"Why are you here?" Randy asked, not moving aside. "Shouldn't you be wrapped up in bed with your boyfriend?"

"I didn't want to leave things like we did last night," John said looking away from Randy's eyes. "We have too much history; if you can call it that."

Randy stepped back so John could enter the room. John put the coffee and muffin down on the side unit and found a seat in the corner of the room. The last place he needed to be was on Randy's bed. He sat bouncing his knee, unable to get comfortable in the room and hoped Randy would take the lead with the conversation.

Last night Randy was the one who needed to talk, and this morning John realised he'd cut the man off twice in one day when he was trying to be open with him. He was hoping it wasn't too late, if Randy was honest with him. He'd still be willing to give him another chance.

"So, are you going to talk?" Randy said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"I guess I was hoping you'd take the lead," John admitted.

Randy softened, minutely, and John wondered if he'd made a mistake by coming here. Randy's barriers were already going back up and the likelihood of Randy being open and honest was minimal.

"Fine. Justin sent me a message with a picture of his crotch. I in no way instigated it, but you wouldn't let me tell you that, so you stormed out," Randy said. John could see he was trying not to snap but it wasn't working. "I find out last night that you opened your legs up to Wade again. Makes me wonder John, is there anyone on the roster you haven't offered it to."

John felt sick to his stomach from Randy's words. Shaking his head he got up from the chair and went to leave, brushing passed Randy on the way.

"This was a mistake," John said, defeated. "You'll never change."

John was reaching for the handle of the hotel room door when Randy stopped him, turned him around so he was facing him and slammed his back against the door. John closed his eyes, willing his body not to respond to the pressure of Randy's body pressed up against his own. But it was no good. The near immediate reaction grew and he could feel Randy smiling against his neck as he lavished the area with his tongue.

"I think it's you who will never change, Cena," Randy taunted him. "You'll always want my cock thrusting its way inside you."

John shook his head in denial but his semi-hard cock was telling Randy a different story. He shoved Randy away from him, making one last attempt to deny his feelings, but as he turned for the door, Randy wrapped his arms around him, pulling their lower halves together.

"Give me one more chance, Johnny, let me prove to you I can do this," Randy pleaded, his demeanour suddenly softened now he couldn't see John's reaction.

"I just need to hear you tell me," John cried. "I'm not asking for it every day, but it would be nice to know you care enough to say it, just once."

"Stay with me today, spend the day with me. Neither of us needs to be at the next arena until tonight, please," Randy begged.

"Okay," John sighed. "But there's no sex. I know how good you are at that. I need to know you can share your feelings as well."

"I promise, all feeling, no sex," Randy said. "Do you mind if I grab a shower?"

John nodded in reply and started to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"To leave you to your shower; you can meet me in the lobby in half hour," John said opening the door fully and stepping out. "I think it's best if we go out for the day."

Randy reluctantly accepted and let John leave. John walked back to his room and packed up his bags so he could check out at the same time to save them coming back to the hotel. He felt better about him and Randy and was looking forward to the day ahead. He didn't have a clue what they were going to do. He was planning on leaving that to Randy. If Randy wanted to spend the day with him then he was in charge.

As he stepped onto the elevator with his cases, Justin was already in there. John was surprised to see him; he figured he would be at the same autograph signing, considering they were all in the same group.

"Morning," Justin greeted John as he stepped on.

"Morning," John replied, feeling tense about being near Justin, considering they both wanted the same guy. At least John thought he wanted Randy, but he wanted Wade as well. He couldn't decide who he wanted to be with and it was making him feel guilty. He didn't want to string Wade along. He didn't deserve it.

"Can I ask you something," Justin suddenly asked, making John jump.

"S-Sure."

"Last night, I took your advice and asked Randy to have a drink with me. I took him to the bar downstairs, and everything seemed to be going really well. We came back upstairs together, he had his arm around me and I was taking your advice, just going to say goodnight, but he threw me against the door and started kissing me," Justin rambled, letting it off his chest. "I found it difficult not to respond to what he was doing to me; he was pressed up against me and it felt good, I couldn't stop myself."

"Justin, I really don't need to have to hear this," John said, getting angrier as the elevator went down. He hit the button for Randy's floor. He wanted to get away from Justin as soon as possible but he also pissed off with Randy. He conveniently left that detail out when they spoke last night and again this morning.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked, confused at John's actions.

"Speaking with Randy," John said as the door opened and he stepped of the elevator.

"John, don't. I'll deal with this. Leave it with me," Justin called, holding the doors open.

John stopped in his tracks and turned back toward Justin. Leaving his suitcase in the hallway he went up to Justin.

"I'm not doing this for you," John said in such a calm manner he scared Justin so much the younger man stepped back and let go of the door.

John stormed along the corridor until he was at Randy's door, and then banged on it until Randy answered. John shoved past Randy, suddenly feeling a sense of de ja vu from the previous night. John was livid, his day was already ruined and it hadn't even started.

"You can't help yourself can you; you had to keep playing games," John shouted. "And, now, you've roped Justin into it. You're using him to get to me."

"No I'm not," Randy shouted back. "Where the fuck if this coming from? You left here and you were willing to give me a chance. What happened?"

"Justin happened," John yelled. He started pacing as he fumed over Randy's behaviour. "He told me all about last night."

"Why has that made you mad?" Randy asked confused. Nothing actually happened, not when he couldn't take his mind from John the entire time.

John laughed at Randy's question. Of course, why it would it make anyone mad that he was sleeping with one person while trying to make sure another wouldn't move on with anyone else.

"Are you going to tell me you don't why that would make me mad?" John barked.

"What did he tell you? Randy said, trying to calm down. If Justin screwed things up again he was going to kill the man.

"About how you pressed him up against the door, how he gave it up so easily, how good you felt," John said falling onto the bed when he tripped over one of Randy's shoes as he continued pacing the room. "God damn it, will you tidy up after yourself."

Randy sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to keep distance between he and John.

"Nothing happened," he whispered, wishing he could pull John into to his arms to hold him. He knew if he tried, John would get angry again. "I wanted to."

John looked at Randy, as though he didn't believe him. The tears were brimming in his eyes and Randy hated himself for making John get in this state.

"I had him pressed against the door, we were kissing. All I wanted to do was forget about you. After I heard you ask Wade out, I…"

"You what?" John asked, suddenly on edge at the thought of hearing Randy admit some kind of feelings.

"I… I wanted to forget you, even if only for a short time," Randy said, hoping it was enough. "Justin invited me out. We were going at it, but it wasn't working… I stopped. I just wanted to speak with you."

John tears were slipping from his eyes as he finally heard the smallest amount of feelings from Randy. It wasn't a lot but it was the first time he'd ever admitted there a part of him that needed John. John wanted to hear more from him, but they needed time to calm down, their emotions were running wild. That being said, John wasn't sure, time could be his worst enemy. It meant Randy would have a chance to put his barriers back in place.

He laced his fingers with Randy's as a sign they could move on. He was dying to be held by Randy and to hold him at the same time, but he wasn't going to push it at this point.

"So what are we doing today?" John asked his voice a little hoarse from their arguing.

"I am not letting a single soul on that tour know that you won a giant teddy bear for me," John joked as he and Randy got back to their car.

"What, John Cena too ashamed to admit he couldn't hit the top of the Test Your Strength," Randy said carrying the bear under his arm.

John showed him the finger as they got in the car, with Randy's prize sitting in the back seat. He'd had a fantastic day with Randy, once they'd left the hotel, and John was feeling more confident about Randy. He was starting to think there was actually a chance for them. John just needed to hear one thing from him. If Randy could tell him, then he'd be home free.

"We have an hour drive to the next arena, now buckle up, because Johnny's behind the wheel," John said starting the car and giving Randy an evil look.

"We're not in the go karts now John, you can't speed," Randy reminded him. "Vince would be pissed, even at you, The Golden Boy, if you got a speeding ticket."

"P-Lease; I'd just tell him it was you distracting me," John taunted.

"Get to driving," Randy ordered, shaking his head at John's childish behaviour.

John pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way to the next arena. John was smiling the whole way there and never once regretted giving Randy his chance. Randy took him to a nearby amusement park and they'd simply taken their time going around, talking about anything they wanted to. From what their plans were once this week was over and they were able to go home for a couple of days, to what they were getting involved with after their current storyline.

Although Randy never truly opened up, they did talk about the situation with Justin. John admitted to given him some pointers, when he was upset with Randy at the beginning of the week, and they both awkwardly laughed about it not helping the matter. Randy was more concerned that become aware of the fact he had no feelings for Justin. There was nothing he could offer which Randy was interested in.

Randy asked John about Wade, and John wasn't sure on how to answer his questions. He knew, given the chance things with Wade could go a long way, but Randy was always in the back of his mind. Randy never pushed the matter when John clammed up and simply distracted from his question by taking him onto the go karts where naturally John won.

They were driving along in much the same way, making small talk, not because there wasn't anything else they wanted to talk about. God knows both had things they needed to share. No they made small talk because they were content with their day and didn't want to ruin in.

Just over an hour after their departure, John pulled their rental car into the arena and for the first time since they were at the hotel, confusion took over. John wasn't sure how he wanted to end things with Randy. He desperately wanted to know if Randy was committed to John, and wasn't going to keep playing games.

"Do you, maybe, I don't know, want to get a coffee before we go in?" Randy asked.

"Umm, I'd love to… but, well, I've got to get ready for a Make-a-Wish event that's happening here in," John said looking at his watch. "Shit, in thirty minutes; I'm going to have to pass on this occasion."

"Yeah, of course, I mean, Make-a-Wish is important, you need to get ready," Randy said, opening the door and stepping out so he could get away from John's knockback.

John saw the same vulnerability in Randy's eyes as last night and he didn't want to let the day end in this way. He hopped out the car and went to the boot where Randy was retrieving their bags. He tried to stop him so he could explain he really did have a meet and greet but Randy's walls were already going back up and he couldn't think of a way to stop them. The instant a thought came to mind; John latched on to Randy's wrist, shut the trunk of the car and dragged him along until they were hidden between two of the trucks.

"I really do have a meet and greet; it's not some excuse to knock you back. I'd love to have coffee," John pressed trying to get through to Randy. "Do you believe me?"

Randy nodded in response, but John could tell it wasn't working.

"Ran, please don't close up on me again. We had a blast today. I don't want that to be ruined," John pleaded.

"I'm not closing up. If you have to go, you have to go," he said with a shrug.

John didn't know what came over him, but Randy's reluctance to admit he was disappointed made John want to show him. He pushed Randy against the side of the truck and smashed their lips together, taking the lead and thrusting his tongue into Randy's mouth. He could feel Randy was trying to fight it but John wasn't going to let him. John doubled his efforts when Randy started to respond, and before he knew it Randy had John pinned against the opposite truck.

"You have a Make-a-Wish to get ready for," Randy said breaking away from John and keeping some distance between them. "And you said no sex."

"It wasn't sex, it was a kiss," John argued.

"It's never just a kiss with us John; it'll always turn into more," Randy said, shaking his head. "You wanted me to show my feelings, prove them to you, without sex; but you're the one who keeps coming to me looking for it."

"Because I need to know how you feel," John shouted. "I can't keep playing this cat and mouse game. Tell me god damn it."

Randy lost it momentarily and pinned John back against the truck, sick of being pushed.

"You want to know how I feel, fine;" Randy said his forehead pushing against John's. "That kiss, was the hottest a kiss has ever made me. I have loved everyone one of your kisses, they're intoxicating. And the sex we both crave, I've had an addiction in the past, but your body, writhing under me, over me. I love that as well. I love everything about the two of us when we're together, whether we're having sex, kissing, arguing or even when we're just sat in front of the TV talking. I love everything."

Randy was passed his limit and pushed away from John, walking back until he rested against the truck, unable to give anymore. His eyes screwed shut. He heard John's phone ring but there was no move by John to answer it.

"Do you love me?" John asked barely above a whisper. Randy's eyes opened and looked gently at John.

"You need to go and get ready or you'll be late."


	6. Day 6

**A/N: Okay, first off, sorry for the delay. Being back to work doesn't help writing schedules! Secondly, this is a little short but hopefully you'll still enjoy.**

**I've tried to be subtle in a couple of details so hopefully it's not too subtle and you pick up on it. Let me know what you think.**

_11:14_

_RANDY, I JUST ARRIVED AT THE ARENA. CAN YOU COME BY AND SEE ME… PLEASE!_

_12:00_

_ARE YOU AT THE ARENA OR STILL AT THE HOTEL?_

_12:30_

_CAN YOU AT LEAST ACKNOWLEDGE ME?_

John was halfway through typing another text message when there was a knock at the door. He looked up but was continuing to type the message. He desperately needed to speak to Randy. Randy wouldn't answer his calls yesterday evening after their emotions came to a head.

When there was a second knock on the door, John kept his eyes on his phone as he went to the door and opened it.

"Yeah?" he said not looking away from his phone as he tried to word the text message. Since Randy wasn't responding he was trying to get his apology and emotions into words. He was determined to get through to Randy.

"Something on your mind, love?" the British man asked as he followed John back to the bench. "You've been hiding in here all morning."

"No it's fine," John said not paying attention to him. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't think I needed a reason," Wade said as John continued to ignore him. "However, I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch."

"I guess, yeah," John said, still focused on his phone.

"John, what are… are you interested in coming out, pet, because if not I'll leave you to it," Wade complained as John still barely registered his statement. "In fact I think I will."

John was trying to listen to Wade as he checked the text one final time; he heard Wade's final words and something clicked inside. He shot up from his seat, throwing his phone down, forgetting the message, and stopped Wade from leaving.

"I'm sorry, I just have something I've been trying to sort out and the person isn't responding," John explained. Wade wasn't convinced and was still about to leave but John held onto him. "I'd love to go out to lunch."

"Are you sure?" Wade asked.

"I'm sure," John said, wrapping his big arms around Wade's waist moving in close. "I don't know what it is about you, but you always manage to turn me to mush."

"Is that true?" Wade said, laughing in a deep voice.

"It is," John said feeling his spirits lifting at the sound of Wade's laughter. "So where are you taking me?"

Wade and John made their way through the arena and out to the parking lot. John waited to see where Wade's car was but Wade explained it was in walking distance. He took John's hand and they walked to the diner ten minutes from the arena. There was still so much the pair was learning about one another, John and Wade never stopped talking and laughing.

John was asking questions about Wade's childhood, where he grew up and what he liked to do during the time. John was fascinated as Wade told him everything about his childhood. He spoke about his grandparents and how he and his family moved to Wales when he was young but he moved back to Lancashire to go to university.

When they got to the diner, Wade paid for a burger and fries each and both men declared they would need a double session at the gym to work off the calories. Wade turned the tables on John and started asking questions about his parents and brothers, wanting to find out as much about John as he had shared about himself.

John was willing to share the information, amazed that a chance passing with Wade at the beginning of the week could turn into something as fantastic as their relationship was. There was an undeniable connection between the two and John loved the feeling it brought to his heart.

"There is one thing I wanted to ask about," Wade hinted as John bit into his burger. John tried to chew his burger faster so he could respond but Wade beat him to it. "Orton."

John immediately stopped chewing and his heart which had been soaring suddenly took a nose dive.

"Please don't be mad, love. I just don't know why you've insisted on denying your feelings," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

John finally swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin as he thought about how to respond.

"What makes you think I have feelings for Randy?" John asked tentatively. He wasn't about to deny or confirm anything at this stage. He needed to know what Wade knew.

"Love, it's obvious," Wade said gently, resting his hand on John's. "You're so aware of his every movement. I've seen you in the locker room before when we've been sharing. You can't keep your eyes from him. No matter how discreet you are about it."

"We've known each other a long time, Wade. It doesn't-"

"It's not a friendship look, pet," Wade said hanging his head. "I'm not upset. I just wish you would admit it."

John took a deep breath and contemplated leaving. He didn't need to be hounded about this. He was trying to move on from Randy but everything kept drawing him back in. Mostly he was drawing himself back in.

"Wade, I-"

"Like I said, I'm not upset. I just need to know I'm not wasting my time," he explained.

John took Wade's hand in his and but couldn't meet his eye. He liked Wade, very much, everything was perfect with him. John knew he loved Randy, but he'd never even been on a date with the man. The first thing John and Wade did was go on a date.

"There is something between Randy and I, I don't know what it is but I know it's strong," John said, still unable to meet Wade's eyes.

"Is it stronger than us?"

"Wade, you can't ask me that. We've only just started dating this week," John complained at the unfair question. "I've known Randy for ten years."

"Have you liked him for that long?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It's always been a distant feeling that we acknowledged every now and then but something changed this week," John said.

"What?"

"We started dating," John said, finally looking Wade in the eye. John wanted Wade to know he was serious about him. He didn't want Wade to think he was just a passing fling. Not when there was a possibility for more.

John suddenly wondered if Wade knew about how far things with Randy have gone. He may have admitted his feelings but John wasn't ready to admit they'd been sleeping together, especially over the course of this week.

"Wade, do you regret how far things have gone between us?" John asked.

"What do you mean, love?" Wade asked.

"Do you regret us sleeping together?" John asked bluntly.

"No," Wade said with a shrug. "For two reasons; one, it was sex. No man should ever complain about having sex. And two, it was the best possible way to start a relationship with you. It proves straight away we have a connection."

"There is a connection," John said, beaming at Wade. His concerns over how much Wade knew about him and Randy, gone. If he did know, he was being a gentleman and not raising the issue. If he knew and it bothered him, he would say.

With their meals finished, John and Wade took their time returning to the arena, and once again discussed their upbringings. Wade promised the next time they were in the UK he would take John to see some of the sights where he grew up in Wales.

They were about to head back into the arena when Wade stopped him and motioned for John to follow him. He led him to a secluded spot so they could talk without anyone walking in on them.

"So, I think I'm going to give you some space," Wade said resting against a low wall. "You need to decide who you want to be with, love. If it's me, then I'll welcome you back with open arms. And if it's Ort-"

"Wade, you don't-" John started.

"Let me finish, please," Wade interrupted. "If you choose Orton, I ask of you, two things. One, you let me down gently; because I've grown awfully fond of you John. The second is to make sure it works with Orton. Your relationship, or whatever it currently is, is temperamental at best; and I can see it's tiring you out."

John didn't know what to say. Wade was right, of course, everything going on with Randy was tiring. Every time he thought he was moving on, he found himself right back in the thick of it and he didn't know how to get out of it. Wade was trying to help him but staying away meant there was nothing to distract John from going to Randy.

"Why does everyone think they know what's best for me?" John sniped, as he turned to leave. First Randy, and now Wade. Wade caught his arm and stopped him.

"Don't get like this, pet. I just think you can't make this decision with both of us hovering around," Wade tried to explain. "And if Randy has any decency-"

"Randy has more than enough decency," John spat. "So don't think you've got that on him."

Wade held his hands up in defence showing he meant no harm, and John regretted his harsh tone. He didn't want Wade to go down the bitching route. If he did, John would hold it against him, especially if he was saying anything against Randy, when it wasn't the truth.

"I'm sorry, love," Wade said. "I was just going to say, Randy should leave you alone as well; it would be better for you to make this decision alone."

"I thought people were supposed to fight for the one they want to be with," John commented dryly.

"I don't see Orton stood here," Wade retorted.

John just shook his head at the comment and left before Wade could stop him. He didn't realise until now that Wade had this side to his character. He was trying to be nice, but he was acting as though he was better than Randy, and neither man was better than the other. That was the problem.

John realised he hadn't checked his phone in and while and searched his pockets for the phone. When he couldn't find it, he was worried he'd left it at the diner when he remembered he didn't check it while he was there either. He went back to his locker room and saw it sat on his gear. Breathing a sigh of relief, he picked up and immediately groaned. Randy had tried calling. He could also see there were a couple of messages.

He went onto the messages first and checked them.

_14:00_

_I'M AT AN AUTOGRAPH SESSION. I WON'T BE AT THE ARENA UNTIL NEARER THE SHOW._

_14:03_

_EAGER MUCH? ;-)_

_14:06_

_I'VE ACKNOWLEDGED YOU. STOP PANICKING AND GET TO WORK. I'M SURE YOU'VE GOT A MOUNTAIN OF PICTURES WHICH NEED SIGNING. I'LL STOP BY AND SEE YOU WHEN I GET TO THE ARENA._

John relaxed, smiling at Randy's text messages. He was happy Randy wasn't keeping his distance. He was concerned after the way they left things yesterday; he'd pushed Randy too far. He wasn't going to hound him anymore. John rang his voicemail on his phone and as he came to conclusion he couldn't wait around for Randy any longer. He wouldn't hound him but he couldn't be the begging puppy any longer.

"You were so eager to hear from me but you're not taking my call… that's not very nice Cena," Randy joked in his message. "I can guess why you want to speak to me, what you want to hear, but I can't. When I get near to telling you how much I love you when I'm stood in front of you, I freeze. It doesn't mean I don't."

Randy damn near ran from his locker room when he saw John take a bad fall. He was watching John's match on a monitor and saw the bad landing. John had continued with the match and pulled it off without worrying the fans, but Randy knew him to well. He was in pain.

Randy promised to see John when he got to the arena but circumstances overtook and between their schedules they kept missing each other. This was his chance. John didn't respond to his messages and Randy wasn't sure what he was thinking. But he needed to know.

He reached the doctor's office where he knew John would be taken and waited for him. He could hear John's voice and for the first time ever, he was excited about seeing someone. He felt confident; today was the day he and John were going to take the next step and be the couple they should have been a long time ago. No more mind games. He needed and wanted John. He had all these years; he just didn't know how to tell John.

"Wade, baby, honestly I'm fine," John said as he walked around the corner, his gaze focused intently on Wade, he didn't see Randy. Randy observed John hold back a wince as he spoke and he knew the older man was continuing to lie about the pain. He was more concerned with keeping Wade at bay than admitting he was hurting. "You can go to gorilla and get ready for your match."

"If you're sure," Wade commented. Randy was silently watching, regretting every single decision in his past when it came to John, as he saw the two men kiss. They were so tender with one another he knew he'd lost. John had moved on. He looked away and was about to leave when he was caught.

"Randy, wait," John called. Randy turned around and was grateful not to see Wade stood in their vicinity. "Did you-"

"Yeah, I saw," Randy said, unable to make eye contact with John. Even without looking at him, he was able to tell where John was hurting. His neck surgery had completed healed, a long time ago but he still felt pain when he took a bad fall and every time Randy was worried. "Don't worry about me, get yourself checked out. And if they tell you to do something, do it. No playing the brave macho man."

"Will you come in with me?" John asked. "I just want some support."

"I, um, I guess I can, don't-"

"Randy, they're asking for you at gorilla. Your match is next," the crew member said interrupting.

"Who are you up against?" John asked.

"Who do you think," Randy said. He kissed John lightly on the forehead and headed toward the curtain, before turning back to face John. "Get in there and see the doctor."


	7. Day 7

**A/N: I knnow the previous chapter was short but hopefully this will make up for it. Thanks for the support I've received on this story and I hope everyone enjoys the ending.**

John knew it was late, but he desperately wanted to speak with Randy. After he'd received Randy's messages, they had both lost control of their days through various events taking place which had been missed from their schedules originally.

It was only until John was injured he'd seen Randy again. And of all times for them to see each other it was when he was kissing Wade. At that point, he was only kissing Wade because he didn't need the fussing and he wanted to ship him off out of his way. John had found a side to Wade he wasn't too keen on over the day and him fussing wasn't helping. After telling John he was going to give him space, Wade had come back nearly every hour under the pretence of work and John was able to see he wasn't much on keeping his word.

The couple of minutes he had with Randy, before Randy was called over for his match with Wade, although tentative, were caring and tender, even with his slight bossy nature coming through. John knew if Randy hadn't of been called to gorilla, something would have changed and cemented their relationship.

When the doctor checked him out, John was instructed to come back to the hotel and rest, and for once he was listening. Mostly because if Randy found out John thought he would be in trouble and as fun as the episodes had been in the past, he wasn't sure he was feeling up to it; even the tender, caring Randy he tended to get at those times.

He'd sent Randy a message to let him know what was happening and was surprised to receive one back within half hour. He was sure Randy's match was scheduled for half hour, and with his shower and stretches it would be at least an hour before Randy checked his phone. It was his down time normally. John's heart swelled as he recalled the feeling which came over him knowing Randy was concerned enough to check his phone.

The doctor told him to take some Tylenol and they had kicked in enough for John to make his way through the hotel to see Randy. He reached Randy's hotel room and knocked, waiting for the younger man to answer. He wasn't expecting to see Justin opening the door.

"John," Justin called surprised to see him. John saw a smirk in his eyes as he continued. "I bumped into Randy in the bar. It looked as though he needed a friend. So I convinced him to move the party upstairs."

John stood still, shocked at it all again. Every time he fell for it. Randy said he wasn't getting with Justin, and John believed him. Now here he was, his heart breaking again because he was stupid enough to believe Randy. He was starting to wonder if anything Randy told him over the years was the truth.

He shook his head sombrely as he backed away, turning to head back to his own room.

"Johnny?" Randy called. John stopped in his tracks. He should keep walking but he thought he heard desperation in Randy's voice. The sound pained his heart almost as much as being continuously broken by the man he loved. John mustered all of his strength, turned on the spot and strode to where Randy stood. He cupped Randy's face, rubbing the pads of his thumbs across Randy's cheek bones.

"I love you," John said as he leant in placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "But it's not enough."

John once again went to leave but Randy grabbed his arm and tried to stop him but John just pulled free and continued walking. He had to do this, he had to be strong and walk away. Walk away and find a way to stop from ever returning. As he returned to his hotel room, his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw it was Wade. He realised. Wade was his way out.

* * *

When John arrived at the arena, he looked at the list of locker rooms and cringed when he saw he was sharing. He didn't mind sharing. As much as he'd earned his own locker room over the years, John loved to mix it up with the other wrestlers. It was just, as he stood looking at the list, there were three other men in there who were going to make it awkward.

"Hmm, look at that. I get to look at your body whenever I like today," Wade teased as he nipped at John's neck. John winced a bit at the pain which was still lingering but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Wade just forgot what he was doing for a moment.

"I wish Randy wasn't going to be there," John said voicing his concern to Wade.

"I'll be there to protect you if he gets out of hand," Wade commented wrapping his big arm heavily around John's shoulder, causing the older man to wince again. The gesture is meant well, John kept reminding himself.

They walked through the arena toward the locker room and John took a silent deep breath as he prepared to enter the room. Wade, obviously eager to get through the day, pushed passed and opened the door without hesitation. Straight away John found Randy. It was instinctive, something he was going to have to learn to control. It wasn't helping, Randy's eyes found his straight away. John noticed the bags under his eyes and wondered when the last time Randy got any sleep.

He shook his head of the thoughts, realising it wasn't his concern anymore. In time, if he stopped playing games, maybe he could let Randy back in as a friend but at the moment, he needed the distance. He put his bags down next to Wade and focused on getting his gear ready. He only looked up when he heard the door slam open and Justin walked through the door before stopping in his tracks.

"What?" he asked as he took in the looks he was receiving. "I didn't have a free hand."

"You could've knocked Justin," Wade joked at his colleague.

"Hand, Wade," Justin commented in a joking manner.

"Foot, Justin," Wade said in a sing-song voice.

John watched the interaction and missed the no-worries lifestyle he used to have. When he was first entering the WWE, John and Randy were the ones joking about. All of that changed because of one night, which turned in two and ultimately led them to where they were now.

John saw Justin take a drink over to Randy and he made the mistake of looking at him again. He couldn't understand why it was so hard to just watch him. But then, he'd never understood what it was that kept bringing him back either. He continued watching Randy discreetly, hoping Wade wasn't observing him. He watched as Justin started flirting with him. He knew Randy was a flirt, but he could never believe the pain it caused when he saw him with someone. John couldn't tell anymore if Randy liked Justin, or whether he hated him, but still he flirted.

"John, do you want a drink?" Wade asked, slapping his hand on John's shoulder. "Seeing those two drinking has made me thirsty."

"I guess I could go for a latte," John said.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as," Wade said, brushing his lips to John's temple. "Justin, where did you get those?"

"I'll come with, there's something I need to speak to you about anyway," Justin said, hopping up from his seat next to Randy.

John turned back to his bag, getting his gear ready, prolonging how long it took him so he didn't have to deal with Randy. Randy thankfully could tell he didn't want to speak, and left him to his own thoughts as he got ready for the show.

He decided to get changed early and then he would be free all afternoon and evening until the show started which meant he would be able to keep away from Randy. He changed into his jean shorts easily but when he went to remove his shirt, he felt a twinge in his neck and shoulder and he couldn't remove the shirt. He was going to have to wait until Wade returned. He felt Randy come up behind him but tried his hardest not to react to him.

"Stop pretending," Randy said. "I'm not going to molest you; I'm just going to help you remove your top."

"Fine," John sighed as he stood up, keeping his back to Randy.

"John, I can't help you unless you're facing me," Randy complained. "Will you just trust me?"

"I did trust you, Randy," John snapped as he spun on the spot. "Too many times. And every time you lied to me."

"I've never lied to you," Randy snapped.

"You told me you weren't sleeping with him," John continued to argue.

"I'm not, I've never…" Randy stopped midsentence as the door to the locker room opened and R-Truth walked through. Randy took a deep breath before turning back to John. "Can you even raise your arm without it hurting your neck?"

"Yes," John bit softly, letting him know the argument wasn't over. "I just can't pull the shirt off."

Randy went to pull the shirt off but suddenly stopped.

"Come on," he said as he took John's hand.

John snatched his hand back and looked at Randy. He wasn't about to go anywhere with Randy, especially when he'd been lying to him. John was about to snap at Randy when the taller man cocked his head, indicating Truth was still in the room.

"Where are we going?" John asked reluctantly.

"If you can't get a shirt off without pain you should be speaking with the doctor again. If it were my shoulders you'd be making me," Randy said, leading him to the door. "So I'm making you, with your neck. And don't pretend the slightest touch isn't hurting. I saw the face you made when Wade put his hand on your shoulder."

John followed Randy in silence as they headed to the doctor's office in the arena. He'd never spent so much time with Randy without talking, unless of course it was during sex and Randy ordered him not to speak. This time though it was an awkward silence. Neither man could speak to the other without it turning into an argument. John almost missed the beginning of the week when their argument turned into sex. It was a better ending.

John stopped his thoughts. Admonishing himself for saying it was a better ending. It was the same ending as last night. Justin. When he'd given him advice it was because he was hoping to deter Randy from himself so he could move on. After telling Justin to be subtle, he wasn't expecting to see the picture he'd seen on Randy's phone.

Before they got to the doctor's office they passed an open room. When John noticed it was empty, something inside took over and he pulled Randy into the room.

"When did you first sleep with him?" he asked.

"Johnny, I haven't slept with him. What can I do to prove it to you," Randy begged.

"I don't trust you anymore," John said as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. "All I wanted to hear was those words and you could never say them. Instead you're messing around with Justin."

"I haven't slept with anyone but you, since that first drunken night together," Randy snapped. "And I did tell you those words. It may not have been direct to your face but it was the way I could say them. You just ignored them."

"When?" John snapped. "When did you tell me you loved me?"

"YESTERDAY."

John stood in shock at Randy's shouting. Anyone walking passed the door would know what was going on but he didn't care. This needed sorting.

"You didn't say anything like it, yesterday," John said confused.

"After your obviously carefully worded text message, I couldn't find the words to use to reply. So I left a voice message for you," Randy said, collapsing against the wall. "I opened up to you. It wasn't direct to your face but I told you, 'When I get near to telling you how much I love you when I'm stood in front of you, I freeze. It doesn't mean I don't.'"

John didn't know what Randy was telling him. It was too much.

"Please tell me you heard the message," Randy said squeezing his eyes shut.

When he didn't hear a reply, he took a breath and opened his eyes to an empty room. The door stood open and he knew John had left. He just wasn't sure if John had heard the words.

* * *

John ran back through the arena to his locker room. He needed to hear the message again. He listened to it yesterday but maybe he didn't take it in. he ransacked his bag looking for his phone and then his locker when he couldn't find it. He eventually moved his hat and found it sat with his dog tags. He rang the voicemail and played the message.

"_You were so eager to hear from me but you're not taking my call… that's not very nice Cena. I can guess why you want to speak to me, what you want to hear, but I can't. When I get near to telling you how much I love you when I'm stood in front of you, I freeze. It doesn't mean I don't."_

"…_When I get near to telling you how much I love you when I'm stood in front of you, I freeze. It doesn't mean I don't."_

"…_When I get near to telling you how much I love you…"_

John lost track of how many times he listened to the message. He heard every word of Randy's message and he knew it off by heart. Randy was right. It wasn't direct but it was enough.

"…_how much I love you…"_

He was about to leave to find Randy again, when the door opened and Wade walked in with his drink. Wade put the drinks down and then came up to John, brushing a kiss to his lips. Wade instantly pushed the kiss further and before John could stop, he was pushed hard into the row of lockers.

"Ow," John called as a shot of pain went through his neck.

"A little birdie tells me you like it rough," Wade whispered into John's ear. John froze at the words. Who had spoken to him?

"My neck hurts. I need to go to see the doc," John said pushing out of Wade's grasp.

He left the room so he could head to the doctor's office, all thoughts of Randy's words gone from his head. All he wanted to know was why, why Randy thought it necessary to tell Wade he liked it rough. The only person who ever gave it to John hard, was Randy. He was the only person who could have told him.

He spoke with the doctor who suggested a couple more Tylenol but insisted the injury wasn't serious and should already be healed. If he was still feeling pain, it could be caused from tension and he should try to relax. He chuckled a little when the doctor told him, if only he knew what he was going through. He thanked the doctor for his help before leaving the consultation room.

"What did he say?"

John turned to see Randy leant against the wall. He looked hurt but was putting that aside for John's health.

"What have you been telling Wade?" John said shoving the tattooed man further against the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just saw him. He kissed me then shoved me against the lockers, claiming someone told him I like it rough," John seethed, quiet so no-one would hear them. "Nobody but you has ever been like that with me. So tell me what you told him."

"I haven't told him anything," Randy argued. He used his weight to reverse their positions and he pinned John against the wall. "But whoever told him was right. You love it like this. You love it when I use all my strength to pin the mighty John Cena down and have my way with him."

"It's all about sex, isn't it, Randy," John spat.

His heart was racing from being so close to Randy's body again. It had been a few days since he'd felt him inside him and he could feel his body reacting to the pressure of being pinned between the wall and Randy. John couldn't stop himself and he latched on to Randy's lips, shoving his tongue straight into his mouth, seeking out the warm cavern.

John could tell Randy was taken back at first but he soon felt him melt into the kiss and their tongues tangled together in a duel. John succumbed to Randy's talent and let him lead the kiss. John wasn't sure, and didn't care how long they stood there kissing. It felt too good.

"You said he liked it rough, but you didn't say he liked it public."

John and Randy froze, mid kiss and Randy turned, trying to block John from view. He saw Justin stood there watching, smiling. Before anyone could stop him, John was excusing himself and disappearing, he needed some time alone to think… again. It's all he felt like he was doing this week. He was like a pinball going back and forth between two men with Justin helping to keep the game going.

He wandered the arena for a while trying to find a way to escape from everyone. He saw the signs for the skyboxes and made his way up the stairs. As long as no one saw him going up the stairs then he could hide out and think for a while. Try and make the decision. Wade, whose only flaws so far seem to be not remembering he got hurt yesterday and unable to keep his word about staying away. Randy, on the other hand was full of flaws but still John loved him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

_14:19_

_I DON'T REMEMBER TELLING HIM. I SWEAR. PLEASE COME BACK WE NEED TO TALK._

John didn't reply. Instead he switched his phone off and stayed put where he was until he could see people starting to arrive in the stands. He found a way to get back to the locker rooms without being seen but stopped when he reached the door. Much like when he first arrived at the arena earlier in the day. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

When he looked around no one was there and he wondered why he was panicking. He headed to his locker and quickly changed into his shirt.

"I guess your neck's feeling better."

John spun around and saw Randy stood in the doorway of the shower room in his ring gear, his bottle of baby oil in hand.

"I guess," John said shyly. "Since when do you oil up in the showers?"

"Needed some peace and quiet; Justin thinks he's got one up on me, so has decided to double his attempts at getting close to me."

"Just tell him, Randy," John said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the tension rising up again. "Where is everyone?"

"You mean, Wade?" Randy said snidely. "He was up first with Nexus. Actually spoke to me, told me if I saw you to remind you, you don't need to interrupt; just interfere in the match later tonight."

John nodded and turned back to his locker, not sure how to move on with Randy. He still hadn't decided who he wanted to be with. He couldn't. He was close to calling it quits with both of them. In fact, he was thinking of steering clear of dating altogether.

"Do you like Wade?" Randy asked out of the blue. "Do you see a future with him?"

"I see the possibility of a future," John admitted over his shoulder. He wasn't able to look at him if he wanted to have this conversation. It would be too hard. He would be able to stay honest like this, and he wouldn't have to see the hurt in his eyes. Randy had different ideas though as he came up behind John and turned him around so he was looking at him as they spoke.

"Do you see a future with me?" Randy asked.

"Randy," John sighed.

"Just tell me, yes or no," Randy said. "If it's no, then, I'll leave you alone."

"It's hard to see the future with you Randy," John admitted, looking away from his lover. "I always have to live in the moment, because I know once that moment is done, the likelihood is you'll throw me out. Then I have to work on picking myself back up again, just in time for you to decide when it's time for the next moment."

"Johnny, I'm sorry," Randy said, smoothing his hand down the back of John's head and lightly trailing his fingers over his sensitive neck, careful not to hurt him. "I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

"Kissing me always helps," John said, locking eyes with Randy. Randy backed away, shaking his head.

"I can't Johnny. You and I can't stop at kissing," he said. "I don't want this to turn into sex. I'm trying to make this simpler for you. Not find a way to have sex."

"Why did you tell Justin?"

"I didn't realise I did," Randy said, turning on his heel, he started pacing the room. "I was drunk. I'd seen you and Wade kissing, after I left that message. I guess I thought you'd chosen who you wanted to be with."

"Every time I think I've chosen something happens," John said, sitting on the bench in front of his locker. "I thought Wade was a fresh start. But you've still been here. How am I supposed to move on when you're still chasing me, when I still want to be with you as much as I did before Wade came into the picture?"

John let his head fall into his hands at his admittance. He could feel Randy's eyes on him but he couldn't lift his head to meet them. He heard Randy move over to where he sat and saw him kneel down out the corner of his eye. Randy pulled him into his arms, holding him tight, trying to take away the pain he felt.

"Do you want a fresh start?" Randy whispered in his ear.

John pulled back from his hold and saw the tears trailing down Randy's face. He couldn't say the words so instead he nodded. The two men pulled back into one another, holding the other.

"Randy," John whispered.

"Yes, Johnny?"

"I need to feel you… just once more," he admitted.

Randy didn't say anything, he simply stood up and picked up the baby oil from his bag and took John's hand. He led him from the locker room until they found a quiet room away from the rest of the roster and crew.

He closed the door and took John into his arms, slowly kissing him, letting both of their emotions come into the kiss as their tongues danced around one another. Randy broke the kiss and looked around the room until he found something to put on the floor. He put the folded table cloth on the floor as a pillow for John. The last thing he wanted was to hurt John's neck anymore.

Randy took him back into his arms again and kissed him as his hands trailed down to the hem of John's shirt. He pushed it up and carefully helped him out of it. John kicked his shoes off as Randy went for the opening of his shorts. He was still kissing him as his hands pushed the denim shorts and boxers to the floor.

John pressed himself up against Randy and smiled as he felt the oiled body react to him. He took his time exploring Randy's body. If this was going to be his last time with the man, he was going to commit it to memory. He was soon pushing Randy' trunks to the floor to meet his own clothes and as soon as the material was gone, he grabbed both of their cocks, stroking them together, all the while their lips and tongues still dancing in a never ending kiss.

"Lie down, Johnny," Randy said, breaking the kiss so they could breathe.

As soon as John was on the ground, his head resting against the makeshift pillow, Randy joined him, his hands travelling across John's skin before skating further down, passed his abs, past his cock, and back toward John's entrance. He teased it playfully as he reached for the bottle of baby oil he brought with him.

"Still haven't got a new bottle yet?" John asked, chuckling.

"This works just as well," Randy said with a smirk.

He slathered his cock with the oil and used the remaining oil in his hand as a lubricant for his fingers. He went straight back to John's opening and pressed in, knowing his Johnny could take it. He knew John's body so well, he knew he was going to struggle not being able to be near him in this manner. He quickly pushed in a second finger and stretched John a little before adding a third. John instantly moaned at the feeling and his hands gripped Randy's arms for support.

Randy could see the pleasure in John and the moans were only from pleasure. He knew he could be quick with his fingers, it was his cock he had to take care with, and he always took his time when entering John. John, although he would never admit it, struggled with Randy's size. Randy loved the feeling of John's tightness around his cock. It always felt like he was being suffocated.

He pulled his fingers out and moved so his cock was lined up with John's opening.

"Johnny, are you sure?" he asked, this was his last time with John but he still wanted to make sure John knew what he was doing.

"Please," John cried, desperate to feel the sensation once more. "I need to feel you… hard."

"John, no, let me take my time, make this moment last as long as possible," Randy pleaded.

"Ran, please," John begged. The tears in John's eyes were threatening to flow once more.

Randy nodded, but still took his time when entering. He pushed passed the ring of muscle and then slid slowly home, as his cock was surrounded by John.

"Feels good, Ran," John breathed. "You can move now."

"No, I can't," Randy said, resting on his forearms. "I need this to last. If I move, it means it's ending between us."

"Ran, please, baby," John said, soothing Randy. His tears spilling onto his cheeks as Randy let his own flow.

Nodding once more, Randy took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he pulled out and slammed his hips down onto John's.

"Fuck," John breathed, grabbing hold of Randy's arms, tighter. "Again… keep going."

Randy reluctantly set a pace, he knew John would love. He hated how he was willing to do anything for John, even when his own emotions were put on hold. He hated how long it took him to admit how he felt. That he loved John. He hated how his body, even with his heart breaking at this very moment, was responding to John's; how he could still continue without deflating.

"Randy… can you feel it... oh god, it feels good… oh yeah, right there," John called as Randy continued slamming into him. Randy suddenly stopped in his motions as John was getting close to the edge. "Why did you stop?"

"If this is our last time, I've got to be closer to you," he said, pulling out of John. He turned John around, making him kneel with his legs apart and then moved in close behind him, as he re-entered him. He pulled John back into his arms so his body was resting against his and then started thrusting into him from behind.

"Oh, fuck, Randy, that feels even better," John whispered as he turned his head toward Randy's.

Randy felt his body take over and before he knew it he was pounding into John as fast and as hard as they both loved it. This was what he needed, every day of his life. John. But it was too late, he was losing him.

"John, I'm getting close… but I don't want to," Randy cried out.

"Cum… cum with me," John panted as he felt his own release imminent.

"Oh shit, John… I'm cumming… I'm cumming… fuuuccckkk," he yelled as quietly as possible. John was only seconds behind him and the older man collapsed back against him.

Randy held him as his breathing calmed down and before he knew what was happening they were getting dressed and then moving to hold one another. They both knew they would always be in each other's hearts but their time had passed. Randy held John's head still, kissing him one last time before John left the room.

"I love you, John," he said to the empty room.

* * *

As soon as Randy was able he was out of the arena. He needed time to himself. He knew it was going to be hard being around John, especially if he was with Wade. And right now, he wanted to drown in his sorrows.

He poured himself a drink from the mini bar and downed it in one go, stupid bottles didn't hold enough. He quickly poured another and was about to drink it when there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck off," he called to whoever was at the door. He quickly downed the second and grabbed third bottle, pouring the drink into the glass.

There was a second knock on the door and he stormed over and opened it up.

"I heard about you and John, thought you might like a friend," Justin said, going to walk passed Randy into the room, only to be stopped by Randy's hand.

"Fuck off, Justin," Randy spat. "You are not John, I do not need comfort sex, and if I did I would not be going anywhere near you. God knows who you've been near."

He shoved the younger man back out of the room and slammed the door in his face. He went back to his drink and downed it again. It was no good. The amount of alcohol in the bottles was never going to be enough to fill the hole in his heart. He slammed the door to the mini bar shut and then stripped out of his clothes and headed for the shower.

He must have spent nearly an hour in the shower, letting the water rush over his aching muscles. John always swore a shower made him feel better when he was upset, but it was no good. Just like the alcohol, the water was never going to make him heal. In reality there was only one thing that would make him feel better. But it was too late. He gave him up; the only act of love that would convince John.

He stepped back into the room and dressed in his pyjama bottoms and vest. Maybe sleep would help him. He pulled the sheets back just as there was another knock on the door.

"Justin, I said fuck off," he called to the door, sick of the young wrestler.

"It's not Justin," he heard in a shy voice.

Randy should have been running to the door, but a part of him was thinking he had fallen asleep already.

"Randy, please let me in," he heard in that same voice.

This time Randy did rush to the door. He pulled it open and only just stopped himself from pulling John into his arms and kissing the life out of him. When he saw him, he knew he was right. John was what it was going to take to fill the hole, because at this very moment his heart was beating once again.

"I went to see Wade… to tell him," John stammered through his tears. "To let him know… it was him… but when I spoke… the truth came out… that no matter what… it's you. It's always been you… I was stupid to think it could be anyone else."

Randy took John's hand and led him into the room. He pulled him toward the bed and sat him down, kneeling in front of him.

"I was the stupid one," Randy said shaking his head. "I came so close to losing you. Because I couldn't tell you this one thing, I love you."

The pair shared a soft kiss and just as John was about to pull Randy in closer, there was a knock at the door. John chuckled softly as Randy swore under his breath and he stopped him from getting mad and storming over to the door.

Instead, John went to open the door. He almost burst into laughter when he saw Justin stood there, dressed in a baggy shirt, baseball cap and denim shorts.

"Final piece of advice, not that you followed the previous advice I gave you. Randy doesn't like cheap imitations," John said as Randy came up behind him, wrapping his arms around John, and burst into laughter. "Only the real thing's good enough, right babe?"

"Justin, I hear Wade may need some comforting," Randy said, receiving a smack on the arm from John. He turned serious for a moment. "Listen, I didn't say anything, because of John, but earlier today I noticed the same chemistry between you and Wade that was there with me and John when we first started working together."

"What are you talking about?" John asked, turning to face Randy, while still stood in his arms.

"Let's put it this way, they just need their drunken fuck and they're on the same path as us," Randy said, shrugging his shoulders. "Only difference, Wade will be able to tell him how he feels."

"That's true," John said receiving his own smack from Randy as he turned back to face Justin, finding him gone. "Did we ignore him too much?"

"I really don't care, I'm just glad he's gone," Randy said closing the door. "And you are all mine. Now get naked. Your ass is mine."

**A/N: I hope you like the ending. It was originally going to end the opposite way, but when I was writing I couldn't bring myself to have an unhappy centon finish; so my boys got together.**

**I was also originally planning a sequel but because of the ending, I'm not sure it needs one or if I could do one. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
